Beware  Of My Crimson Eyes!
by Yasumoni
Summary: I am Natsume a thief who can hypnotize with his eyes and the FAKE doctor of Mikan who after her parents murder is mentaly shaken.UNTILL I realise someone is desparate to kill her Why should I care UNLESS I HAVE FALLEN FOR HER...EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

_**EDITING!**_

**Disclaimer-**_** I don't owe anyone anything…..**_

_**Inspiration-**__** Form the failed hypnotising ans sprit call attempts in our class**_** ^_^**

_**Beware… Of My Crimson Eyes!**_

_Chapter 1 – Encounter_

"Who are you? What are you doing in my car?"…He asked rather politely…Thank God no angry young man….

"You may consider me as a friend. …Look deep…deep …DEEEEEEEP…in my eyes…."

"RELAX…RELAX…Now you are not aware of anything…. You can feel your mind relaxing…" His droopy eyes gave me the indication that my trick was working…

Good! Guess my day's turning at last…

"Now...Tell me who you are…What do you do…"

"My name is Ruka Nogi…. Age-23…. Unfortunately, No girlfriend yet however confirmed and suitable bachelor I am …'

"Ok! I don't want your personal history…. What your occupation is…what are you doing outside this mansion…." This person looked dejected in love…

"I am the would –be - personal physiatrist of Mikan Sakura…"

"Who is she? Your would be girlfriend…" This person was getting on my nerves…. Man! How could I use him for my escape…_All I wanted was a secure hiding place…_

"No, The heiress of the Sakura Corporations…Very Rich…"Good! Now, This was turning to my favor…

"…Unfortunately her mother and step father were killed in an accident and she witnessed the whole thing…"

"Like those car accidents,,,,,,,,,,," These stuff were sooooo common…

"No they mysteriously fell from the terrace and she was found unconscious in the rooftop right above the point from where they fell…Her mother was there but her stepfathers body disappeared when the servants went to call for help…She didn't respond to anything since then…She is more like a living dead….has to be force-fed, doesn't respond to any kind of greeting nor any emotions, she is oblivious to her surroundings…doesn't cry…Looks like the aftereffects of a severe shock to me…"

"And you say she is rich…any interest in gems and jewelries…."

"Asia's richest…and her mother is known for rare stone collection…"

**_GREAT! Simply Marvelous!_**

"And do they know you?"

"No! I just arrived from Europe. They don't even know my name…I am hired to especially treat her…"

Things couldn't have been better…

"OK! Listen…Concentrate…..CONCENTRATE!…Now you are sinking deeeeeep in your inner subconscious…You know nothing about yourself…Your mind is a pure white page…RIGHT?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Your mind is a pure white page…Now…Listen…

You are NO LONGER RUKA NOGI the physiatrist…

You are the assistant physiatrist of the great DOCTOR NATSUME HUNGUA…

Did I make my point clear?"…I would have made myself the assistant but my pride didn't allow me…

He hesitated before answering…."YES!"

"Ok! Ruka! Lets get inside the mansion….My patient Mikan is waiting for me…."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Hello… before I explain how I got in to this mess …My pretty ladies and envious brothers… Well that's how it tends to get you see…Girls generally tend to fall for my hot looks and boys..They get the urge to beat me to a pulp for stealing their girlfriends hearts…Well I don't blame them…Its only natural for anyone to get hypnotized by my by my crimson eyes… you see….I can hypnotize with my eyes…..Don't ask me how, atleast not now…..Its just an inbuilt talent…Well I will explain,later ...Don't get the wrong idea…I never use them on girls…There is no necessity…BUT….In my profession its of great use…..

What do I do…Generally I have many identities but as for now, I am a thief…The famous mastermind after the infamous jewelry thefts…the black diamond, crown of Alberica, to name only a few…Things generally go right except….

If I get my hands on Tsubasa….I get burn him to a crisp…..Its just for his absent mindness that I had a gang of cops after me…And how the hell am I supposed to hypnotize a whole group of cops.. .Really….his mind is tooo indulged with Misaki!…..

But then I saw this car parked before this grand mansion…And the rest is history…I will just have to stay in this mansion before the news of the theft cools down…

* * *

A man with blonde hair greeted us…..

"Hello! I am Mr. Narumi the estate manager of the Sakura corporations…But am better known for the close acquaintance with the family…We were eagerly waiting for you…After this tragedy if something happens to Mikan I will never be able to forgive myself!…So Mr…"

"Natsume….Natsume Huugua…He will try his best …" Ruka answered…..

"And you are…"

"He is Ruka Nogi my assistant…."

"Oh! I see..'

"So shall we see the patient…." Ruka enquired…. call it a doctors habit….

"Sure!"

Hey! Maybe I SHOULD have been the assistant…. Do I even know to check the temperature…OR see the pulse…I will doom with my pride…

We entered the room…There in the sole bed…Sat…

Wow! With her hair flowing in tangled masses, her expressionless eyes…. her childish face devoid of any makeup…sat the innocent…

"She is been in the same state since last week's accident…. Didn't even shed any tears. She was such a cheerful girl…." Narumi sadly answered….

"Mr. Narumi…You can wait outside the door…Ruka you can stay…"

"Ok" They answered in union…

I will try to use my hypnosis on her…

I sat close to her bed…

"Mikan can you hear me…" No response….

"Mikan RELAX…Can you hear me…." Still no response…

It isn't working…

"Is Mama dead…" She turned her head towards me…I was lost in her tear-filled huge hazel eyes…

"Mikan…"

Abruptly…She threw her arms around my neck and started…crying…

"S-she is de-dead…Right…I am l-left all al-alone….I ha-have n- no on-one…" She sobbed on my shoulder…

And without thinking I answered…

" No! Mikan You are not alone…You have me"

* * *

So, Who actually is Natsume? Will he just use Mikan or he will fall pery to the love which is in the air~ ~ ~

_**The mystery is unveiled in the later chapters…Keep Reading~~~~ ^_^**_

_**With Love**_

_**Yasmin **_

P.S… A review makes my day~ Can I ask my friend for one…_please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope You Enjoy the chapter~**_

**_Chapter-2-_**

_**" No! Mikan You are not alone…You have me"…**_

She looked at me with those large auburn-questioning eyes…

"I am Natsume, your doctor…It's OK …You can confine your feelings with me…"

I thought she would withdraw but she put her head in my chest and silently sobbed…

I placed her in her bed, as she fell asleep in my chest…GREAT! From the master thief Natsume! I turned to Natsume the cradle...She looked felt so delicate…

**_I am not complaining the least, dear…_**

Mr. Blond head…I mean Nr. Narumi. came forward…

"Thanks! Looks like my decision to call you was good…Can you believe the last stupid doctor suggested electric shock…Um….What about her medicines…."

_Medicines!..Hey I am no doctor…O.k. I need to think fast…_

"I don't think anything is wrong with her physically…I will prescribe some sedatives, antidepressants after consulting my assistant… "

"Ok.."

Thank God! He didn't look suspicious…Guess I saved my neck…

* * *

_**Dinner Time…**_

As Ruka suggested, *his doctorly habits get on my nerves sometimes*…after checking Mikan we decided to have dinner in her room….She didn't talk much but occasionally glanced at us….* I wish it was only me *…She is sooo innocently cute…

Hey! What the hell am I thinking…Its Tono…*call him another of my useless cronies in crime*... who generally runs after girls…Mikan?..She is just my weapon for escape…and also my tool to make me a little richer….I wish I could get my hands on some precious stones collected by her mother….Even cash is fine…

"Mikan chan Are you not going to eat." I was about to eat when I noticed that she didn't touch her food…

"Whenever I am sick My mum always fed me." She looked close to tears…

I directed my spoon that was about to make way towards my mouth towards her…

"Here, Let me feed you…. A doctor can do that much for his patient, ne?" I smiled …

She gave a long look, before smiling back and opening her mouth…

SHE SMILED! Not Bad! In fact, Wow!

A little of my soup which I was feeding her (guess I have to have hers later) …a girl appeared in the doorstep…

She was dressed in a black formal suit suiting her short raven hair quite contrast to Mikan's white gown…Her violet or close to midnight blue eyes scanned over the scene while I couldn't help but smile to myself…Ruka's eyes were practically glued to her…

I guess you can call her "cold beauty"

"Hotaru….Is that you?….Mikan asked emotionlessly

"Who else do you think Baka…" Though her voice was monotonous her concern was evident in her voice…

"As usual won't you beg for a hug BAKA!"…

"Hotaru…."her huge eyes gradually filled with tears as Hotaru hugged her…

"I am sorry Mikan, I was a week late…I didn't know anything until…"

"She would rather sleep now..Miss…" Oh! Ruka seems too impatient to start a conversation….*mischievous grin.*.

"Imai…Hotaru Imai…"…..O_o….Did she smile…Guess a point up for Ruka….

"Right…Mikan You rather take a nap…" She called for the servants…"Please, clean this mess…I mean please take the food away"…

She looked pissed off…BUT WHAT THE HELL WE HAVEN'T TOUCHED OUR FOOD…!

"And doc. I would like a word with you…"

.

.

"And what according to you is the problem with her…I better like my annoying, laughing, always hugging baka…."

Though she tried to hide it, concern for Mikan was clearly etched on her face…"

"From what I can gather, she has partial amnesia…. Because of the shock her mind closed down to certain unpleasant memories….She saw her parents fall….and perhaps even the face of the murderer …Don't try to force anything out of her….Let her open herself up…" I repeated everything word for word what Ruka had told me…

"NOW CAN WE HAVE LUNCH?"

She gave me a dirty glance…Well, its not her I have to impress …Its Mikan I am after…*for obvious reasons*. …*******

* * *

By the next few days, just as Ruka had predicted, Mikan got more friendly…TO ME!…Oh! after all I am handsome ~…We (Ruka, Hotaru. And Mikan) generally had dinner in her room…Sigh! I no longer got the chance of feeding her in our cold princess presence…

BUT!…On the pretence of treating her I spend hours with Mikan…In her bedroom…JUST TALKING…*WHATEVER DID YOU THINK HUH!…*GLARE*…..always jumping to the wrong conclusions…ANYWAYS….She always keeps you busy with her non-stop chitter chatter…

Just like today…

"Hey! Natsume…You know what when I talk to you everything seems soo fine…Without problems…You know what…It seems I can't trust anyone in this house…Hey! Natsume why don't you see the scenario from the balcony….its awesome…Whenever I fell depressed…I come out here…Though its obstructed by that tree its still nice…"

"Hn.."

MIKAN'S POV

He moved towards the balcony just like I asked him to… he doesn't… talk at all….yet he feels so reliable…Just like someone I can trust…

"You know Natsume , I was never really close to anyone except Hotaru…..You know I ran from my home just to follow her to her new school…Mum never wanted me to mingle with others…."…He stood there looking like an absolute idol…"You know Natsume…there is absolutely no one in this house whom I can trust….No even Narumi…NATSUME!"

The railing he was leaning suddenly. …Broke…gave away…HOW…BUT! and he fell…

He fell…from the fourth floor…Its just like that time…

Just like the time when mum fell…Were pushed…He was leaving me as well …..Just like mum had….just like everyone else had….AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING…

"No!….Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!…..NATSUMEEEEEEEEE!

And the world blacked out…..

Did I faint?

* * *

**_Hey! Natsume can't die ,at least not this early , _^, You wanna know what happens…Wait for the next chapter dear…_**

Also, Care to leave me some reviews , ne?

Yasmin…with love


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiiiiiii**_…

**Disclaimer-**_** I don't owe anyone anything…..**_

Chapter-3

Mikan's P.O.V

_"Natsume….natsume…natsume…."_

"Mikan….Open your eye once atleast…will you….."…Hotaru's voice…..I don't want to open my eyes…..Natsume's dead!…Nobody survived from that fall…..Mum's dead…Dad's dad…He just joined the group…..

I wish I never wake up…..

"Hotaru, will you move please…let him see her…" Oh! Ruka – kun ….

_"Mikan can you hear me !….Please….respond…Mikan….Can you hear me….."_

"Natsume!…I was right. ..you are dead…Now! You have come to take me too ! I will gladly follow….Where is mum… I can't see her, .She didn't come…."….I blabbered…..

"Mikan ! I command you…..OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I was drenched in my own sweat…..still…I opened my eyes…only to find.

Natsume's face near mine!…..But I didn't care….

"Natsume!…Thank God!….Are we already dead…Are you a ghost….?"

"Baka!….Why would we be dead….Ok! I am no ghost…..OK!…..I am still flesh and blood….Ok! everything is fine…."

"Oh! Natsume, DEMO, How!…I saw you fall…." I hugged him tight…

"It will take more to kill Natsume...Moreover. I just can't die leaving you sick behind…." He hugged me back

"Ahem! Ahem!…Do we have to announce our presence…" An extremely amused Hotaru enquired….

"Hotaru!….But still how?…"

"Natsume, caught the branch of the tree ….It prevented his fall…God! we were worried sick when you screamed…."

"Mikan! Consider yourself lucky…It could have been you…."

"Looks like the house is disintegrating with its master…." My mum and dad built their dream house just like a baby…

"Mikan! How old is this house…" Natsume suddenly got quizzical…

"Hardly 15 years old…"

"Mikan! Don't think rubbish…Its still as early as 3 am...We have been awake half the night…..Better we go to sleep as well….."

"You have been awake because of me!…Oh! Hotaru. where would I find another friend like you…..!"

"Its because of your rattling Natsume's name again and again that disturbed our sleep Mikan". Hotaru smirked and I colored up….

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!….I saw him fall…I WAS worried…I took him DEAD for granted…."

"Mikan , there is nooooo need for you to be this agitated…I was clearly stating the cause of my discomfort..' She gave me those sly smiles…

"I am sure….Mikan is tired…..as we all are….lets call it a night_…..Sleep tight Mikan…" _Natsume murmured the last words….

_Why I wished_…._**HOW I wish**_…_** he would kiss me good night**_

**_Natsume's P.O.V_**

I am CENT PERCENT sure it wasn't an accident….

"Hey! Hotaru can you tell me the details of her parent's murder….?"

I expected her to question why?

But instead she asked…." What will I get for the required information.."…while locking the door

_I CAN'T BELIVE RUKA FELL FOR THIS GIRL!_

"It depends on what I can offer…By the way it's your best friends life on line…."

"Care to explain…..in my room…" She looked like she was going to hit me anytime soon…

"Look…I am more than sure that this incident wasn't an accident…It was perfectly preplanned…."

"But…..How can you be so sure….."…Hotaru said

"Look the whole house is intact…why would the balcony railings suddenly break…Moreover…..just before I fell I noticed deep cuts in the railings…..which were painted over…Mikan said she came out in the balcony whenever she was depressed. The conspirator knew this….It was just the mater of time that Mikan would have fallen from the railing…."

"But why!….oh! It makes sense" She looked visibly alarmed…

"Care to tell me the details now?" I mimicked her …

"As you know Yuka, Mikan's mother was pushed to death from the rooftop…And Mikan is supposed to witness the scene…According to the servant, he heard Mikan's scream, rushed to the scene to find Mikan unconscious, and Yuka and her stepfather on the ground…But after he came back with help, Kuonji , her stepfather was gone, Someone must have removed his body….but didn't find enough time to remove Yuka's .The Police are investigating but they are not allowed to question Mikan yet…" She paused…"Though Mikan can't remember, But I think she saw the murderer…And he is just to anxious to get rid of the last incriminating evidence…"

"But who the hell is that."

"The heiress of the Sakura Corporations can have many enemies ….her mother can be murdered for many reasons…And then the ..never mind you won't understand."

"It would be better for me to know proper details…"

"She was the collector of some rare stones…..I am not very sure of them but they were kinda important." I felt a lump in my throat…_Hey! Those were the stones I was after_..But that can wait…

"How's Narumi's relationship with the family…Mikan said she didn't trust him"

"Strange!….Because she was really close to him…Oh! Perhaps because she suspects him….Narumi was head over heels in love with Yuka….When the news of Yuka's remarrying spread Mikan was happy because after so many years of her fathers death she thought Yuka would at last respond to Narumi's love…You can well imagine her shock when she said she was marrying Kuonji…if there was any person on this earth Mikan hated was him…He was cheating on Yuka…..I don't know if Yuka knew but she didn't show any response…And of course his cousin Luna , She will arrive tomorrow so you can see it for yourself how she is…..I think Mikan thinks Narumi was after his revenge…Since…He never got the response of his love…."

"So , out of the forty two servants, Luna and Narumi….there aren't any suspects.."

"Precisely! Anyway Mr. Ruka Nogi you look strange…..Don't you have anything to say.."

Now that I noticed Ruka really looked strange….his eyes were kind of emotionless….Well Is my hypnosis wearing off! I need to take immediate measures…

"Lets call it a night..I am sure everyone is really tired.."

"Yeah…Good night…!"

**_My Room:_**

"Ruka, Look in my eyes…you are yet again falling in your inner sub consciousness …Right?"

"R-right!"

"Now answer me correctly!…..Your real self is rebelling …Right!"

"Right!"

"OK!…Now you are completely relaxed…..you don't feel anything…..now, tell me Ruka how many more days can you hold on!"

"A week at maximum…."

Shit! Natsume, .*head said*…you have to get out of here before the truth is revealed…

Yet *heart said….*…..IDIOT!.How can you think of leaving an innocent beautiful cute girl at the murderer's mercy!

OK! I will think about it later…..when my head and heart are at peace and pace…..

"Ok! Ruka…..One last question…..Is your real self also in love with Hotaru Imai..?"

"head ove heels…."…And he blushed!

_**Next day:**_

I don't care if the Sakura's are the richest but they do have the most magnificent gardens….Well! you see I am having a stroll in the Sakura garden…

Hey! man…..What the hell I have gotten myself into…My group there will definitely be waiting for me…I am sure they won't start any new project or Should I say mission without my presence….But I can't leave a murderer at lose here…..Even if I am a thief I do have my Morals…I subconsciously tore a red rose…..

"Natsume!…." I turned around to see none other than Mikan running towards me…

"Hey! are you not supposed to be in bed?"

"Kyaaaaa..Natsume.I was bored…." She pouted…_how sweet_….

I remembered the rose in my hand…I pulled out a string from my pocket and tied it round the rose…..

"Mikan….will you close your eyes…..yup and put forward your hand please…"

"But why-"

"Just do as I say….."

"Ummm.."

I tied the self made bracelet round her left hand…

"Wow!…..You made it yourself .Natsume its sooo cute…." _Like yourself_…Something told deep down my head…

"Hey! Mikan…You are lefthanded….."

"Yup!…."

"Ummmmm…."

"Hey! Natsume…you know I never had a boyfriend….."

"Strange,! Boys must be drooling around you,,,,,,,You are pretty enough…"

"You think so…."

"Definitely I do….."

"You know Natsume, mum always told me that any boy I come around will be after my money…when it comes to true pure love..It will be very hard for me to find…"

"Hnnnn"

"hey! Natsume…This rose and stuff….Is this just a part of the therapy…To cure me...make me happy"

_Therapy!..they do this things…I never knew_…

"What do you think…."

"No….."

"Then believe in yourself…."

"Natsume,..You must have had hundreds of girls around you right?…"

Hey! I AM DEFINITELY not a girly person….I never had a girlfriend….

I caught just the glance of it!….I knew it was towards her…..

I pulled her towards me…To avoid her being hit…

I would have regained my balance…..but I caught the sight of her eyes and lost my balance…

And fell with her above me…..

"Hey! Natsume…Why did you pull me...towards you?"

She is completely unaware….What do I say.."There is something in your face…"

She got self-conscious and rubbed her face vigorously…."Is it gone.'

"Yup"

"Was that all?,,,,You didn't have to pull me…..BAKA NATSUME"

You don't know the truth. otherwise you would be thanking me…Well! I myself have to check the truth…

I could hear familiar voices….

"But….Inspector I told you she isn't fit yet..You cannot question her…."

"Oooooooooo …"Ruka looked stunned….

Well Mikan and I were still in the same position…I was lying below and she was above me…..Well!

"Ahem! Ahem…!"….Why does Hotaru have to look amused…..

Oh! No No Noooo….NOT INSPECTOR SUMERIE SHOUDA!

"NATSUME!" our own very Sumerie SHOUTED

* * *

**_Well, I hope you like it.. please leave a review_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Yasmin_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Chapter- 4_**

****"Natsumeeeee" Sumerie shrieked.. "What the hell are you doing with the girl above you!"

Double Trouble…Think! Natsume…Think!

"You know her Natsume!"…. Mikan asked….

"You know Inspecter Shoulda….Mr. Hyuuga…"Hotaru looked ready to blow me up with canons ..Hey! Shouda is not my girlfriend..I never promised anything to Mikan….WHAT ON EARTH!

But Sumerie wasn't listening ….She pulled me up from the ground…and….

"Oi!.Girl! What have you gotta do with him, huh!"

I could feel Sumerie open the telepathic pathway…Everything around us dissolved to blackness…

"Sumerie…will you stop this melodrama…Anyways I am here on a mission.."

"Oh! Great…. without your group…"

:"Remember, I was running from your junior cops…Anyways...my group won't start anything without me…I see a great potential here. I am thinking of giving Yuka's stones a try…_you know they might be THOSE things. Also there is a murderer on lose…"_

She looked …satisfied? After all she is a cop!

"Just don't start a love affair!"

"Why should it bother you . You already have Koko"

"I can't see my first love slip out of my hands"

"You are mad! Look I will try to makeup the damage done. Just cooperate"

Slowly everything came back to normal…

"Natsume…Is she your girlfriend?" Mikan asked…Did I sense something in her voice…

"Oh! Actually she is my patient…After her boyfriend broke up she consulted me…err…she claims to have a crush on me" I reddened slightly…Gosh! I deserve an Oscar!

"But then her boyfriend Koko returned, apologized, and now she is well settled with him, Right Shoulda chan!"

" Precisely! I just didn't like the idea of my first .Oh! I mean…second love with someone else!"

"Oh! You are mistaken. Natsume is just my doctor too…We just tripped" Mikan defended herself!

"No doubt the case isn't progressing when it is headed by a lunatic" Hotaru retorted

"Oh! Yeah! Who is the one who doesn't allow us to question the suspects…Who is the one who doesn't allow …"

"Errrr….Why don't we go in and have breakfast…Its getting late." Ruka acted fast as Hotaru started brandishing her Baka gun…..

"Go ahead!" I just have to check something…

I knew it must be somewhere here…The small arrow must have fallen somewhere here. Gotcha!

"You are here to check something. , am I correct?"

"Hotaru, For the first time at least you can thank me"

"Why the hell, should I?"

I took the small arrow in my hands…It was just five cm long, definitely coated with something fatal…

"Someone threw it at her…Luckily I pulled her…That's how we ended up in that awkward position. I will ask Ruka to find the contends in this" I pointed at the arrow…

"Someone sure is getting desperate" She said decidedly worried…

* * *

**_BACK AT THE TEA ROOM_**

"Oh! There they are…"

"Oi! You girl what are you doing with Natsume….._Ooooooo From whom so ever do I protect Natsume from_…" Sumerie reacted..

"Shut up. Shouda…We don't have any need for that Hotaru…" I said as Hotaru pointed her Baka gun at Shouda…

"Kyaaaa…what a pleasant smell…_Ito takimas…*time to eat_*.."Mikan said…These few days, Mikan seems to have made it back to her original self, Hotaru said…

"So, Shouda, how is the case turning up"

"We didn't find her father's body –"

"Step father" Mikan corrected, she seems to have lost all her enthusiasm…

"Well, your stepfather's body isn't retrieved yet. I actually came here today to question you…"

Mikan visibly paled…

"Is it necessary?" I asked

"Absolutely, She is supposed to be the eyewitness"

"I am…." Mikan looked doubtful…

"You are…So Mikan can you tell us what happened that night…"

"That night…Its all hazy…But I remember my mum came to my room…She told me something I can't remember…The next thing I remember is running towards the terrace…Both of them were there but there was no one else…A-a-nd t-hen…s-h-e f-e-…I am sorry!"

She ran towards her room…trembling!

"Mikan! Wait!" But she didn't

"I will follow her, I am her doctor, after all!"…I said trying not look at Shouda's upturned face…_She sure knew I was no doctor!_

"Mikan!…" I said taking her in my arms

"Nats-ume!…I a-m afraid!...It was decidedly a murder…NATSUME!…What if I killed my own mother…I definitely don't remember anyone else there…I hated- I hated that man!…What if I pushed him and mum tried to save him and she fell with him as well….Natsume!"

She was shaking uncontrollably …

_Head Said- This probably is possible…._

_But when I held her shaking self to myself….._

_Heart said- IMPOSSIBLE_!

* * *

In the following days, Ruka insisted that we have our morning walk together, like today…Mikan had changed a lot, she went back to her quieter self much to my displeasure…

I absolutely don't understand why I am sticking my nose here … I mean it's the best if I pack my bag and flee while there still is time…BUT

_**I will definitely miss this girl…no mater...wherever I go…**_

"Mika-" I looked sidewise where she was just a moment ago….BUT SHE WAS GONE!

"Mikan!" I shouted…Where the hell is she….

The next instance I heard her and my blood froze

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh" Mikan screamed

* * *

_**Soooo..how was it…I am thankful to everyone who have subscribed it or made it their favorite story…I will be ever grateful if you leave back a review as well…**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Yasmin**_

_**P.S...Any suggetions, complains mistakes are warmly welcome...**_

_**I will use flames to make the story crispier...**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**A little of the mystery will unveil in the next chapter!**_

_**P.S...Look out for this chapter by next Friday or saturday!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hullo…**_**^_^**

**To my friends who reviewed the previous chapters, Thanks!**

**Hope you like and review this chapter to!**

_**Chapter –5**_

I ran towards the sound of her scream…I saw her in her knees

"MIKAN! Are you all right? Why did you sceram?"

She lifted a trembling hand towards-

O MY GOD!

* * *

"Sumerie! Just shut up, will you?"

"Then answer me why on earth did only MIKAN find her stepfathers decomposed body in the fountain,Tell me! "

"You want me to burn you to a crisp!"

"Natsume! There is just too much coincidence…her fathers body disappears, it reappears again after three weeks…post mortem says he was killed four days ago…he must have been kept hostage somewhere, …though his body specially face was decomposed beyond recognition his clothes, his blood group ,his ring, his passport identifies him as Mr. Kuonji …Damm!…This is just too confusing!"

"I disagree that Mikan is the culprit!" I said stubbornly

"Don't you think she is just playing the innocent doll, she remembers everything except the incidents of that night, she avoids being questioned by acting sick…"

"She is the one who has been attacked so many times, did you forget Shouda?" I said coldly

"That can just be acting…Trying to take the blame off herself…She was never the victim, was she?"

"Do you think her memory was tampered, so that she doesn't remember anything?"

"You mean the culprit is like US? Oh! That's farfetched…Tell me Natsume , why the hell are you supporting her?…You told me she herself thinks she pushed her parents to death….Even when she thinks herself the murderer… why do YOU disagree?"

I DAMMN DON'T KNOW WHY?

I didn't answer her…Yup! I made the greatest mistake of telling her what Mikan said and now she seriously thinks Mikan is the criminal…

"Even if she is the criminal, she couldn't have done everything single handedly?"

"Who said she accomplished everything alone…She must have had a whole gang with her…HOTARU? RUKA?" Her eyes moved maliciously

Just tell me who is being FARFETCHED now!

* * *

I entered her room; she was as pale as the white sheet, with Hotaru by her side…I went near her bed and motioned Hotaru to leave…

"Mikan, how are you now?"

She smiled…"Shaken , though I hated that man but still his condition was-" she shivered

"Just relax!"

She just can't be the murderer no mater whatever my head said!

_**Sometime near the evening…**_

We all gathered in Mikan's bedroom…

"After what happened with Hotaru I think Mikan must know the truth." Ruka suggested

"You people were hiding something from me…"Mikan asked in a weary tone

"Mikan, someone meddled with the lights of my room, thanks to my noticing, I didn't get a nasty shock"

"Mikan , all along you were being targeted, I wholly don't agree that you were the one who killed your parents, there is a third party who has been acting under the shadows all this time… Natsume's fall was conspired that was no accident, day before yesterday when Natsume pulled you towards him…actually someone threw a lethal small arrow towards you…Perhaps Ruka can give us the details…"

Ruka took out a sheet of paper..

"My analysis say that the arrow was coated with Methoxigenate phylophosphogenate thyaxamine …."

"English please?" I sad with the smallest hint of smile…

"Its one of the kind of poisons extracted from one of the rare African plants which results in every muscle of the body arcing in endless spasms and convulsions the face contorting in a horrible grimace until the victim dies of sheer exhaustion…In short it is one of the gruesome death possible"…Ruka explained with an equally gruesome expression on his face

"And today, Hotaru's switchboards in her room were meddled so that the moment she switched them she would get he most horrible shock ever…Luckily, she was wearing gloves which were resistant as she was returning from her experiments…Mikan, can't you really remember who was on the terrace on the night of your parents death?"

I didn't like the paleness of her face…

"I am sure there was no one else…though I can't remember how they fell but I can bet that there was no one else…"

'

"Baka! How can you be so sure…"

"Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon …will you please leave me alone for sometime…I just want to be alone in the terrace for sometime…please?" she said…pleading

"Ok!" every one of us said uncertainly…

* * *

**_Mikan's P.O.V_**

I walked across the vast terrace to the point form where the fell…

I closed my eyes….

_**I was running all the way towards the roof, I panted as I reached the rooftop but I didn't stop…It was aloof with no one around**_

_**"Mom!" I shouted…I don't know why I wanted to find her badly…Perhaps because of what she told me…what sounded like a goodbye message…what I remember no more…**_

_**"Mama!"**_

_**I saw them… they were alone with no one around…I ran towards them…**_

_**And then I remember nothing else**_

_**"The power that are sought by others …the power that can lead to destruction…lies within…"**_

I abruptly opened my eyes…I was crying…That was definitely my mothers voice … And I am definite that there was no one around …

I looked down…my mother meet her death from here…but at least she was free…

Did I unknowingly kill her?…Perhaps in death I can find my answer…

I put my leg forward…

I just want to get rid of everything…because of me Natsume and Hotaru almost died…I am nothing but a threat …a problem in their lives…

I looked down again and my resolve strengthened

I do want to get rid of this hopeless life!

Thanks everyone , Hotaru Ruka- pyon, Natsume for everything…If I get a chance I will try to repay in my next life…

I put my other foot forward!

* * *

_**Please leave a review...**_

_**The Suspense awaits till the next chapter**_

_**P.S...Please let me know of your confusions, doubts and complaints!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chapter…

_**Hope you like it~*~*~^~*~*~**_

Chapter- 6

I put my other foot forward…

I closed my eyes again ready for the free fall,

BUT…

Strong hands grabbed me round my waist, pulled me towards them

And we fell together… in the hard concrete of the terrace floor

"Do I have the right to ask, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO" Natsume asked his eyes wide with fury and worry…

A slap followed next…

"Natsume…"

"Don't Natsume me now , you Idiot, Everyone of us are trying their best to keep you safe…Just dying is not a solution you moron…"

I lost my calm,

"Don't you DARE to lecture me Natsume when you know nothing about my condition!…Do you have any idea how it IS like to see your parents die before your eyes!…Do you have any idea how it feels to realize that you might be your own parents murderer…Or you don't remember your parents murderer…Or your friends are in danger because of you …"

"Just shut the crap up will you Mikan, I may not have any idea about your circumstances but I can see with my own two eyes, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi, they are trying their best just to keep you safe and happy, … Do you really think you can kill your parents…It dosen't makes sense…How do you think your parents would feel , if you throw away your life like this… Don't you want to avenge their deaths,… You are helping your parents murderers…Be strong Mikan…Stop crying…tears are the sign of the weak…" He pulled me up from the ground

" Mikan!…Once this shit is over a beautiful future awaits for you…I will protect you till then, even if it means taking you out of this hellhole…Cheer up baka!"

I look at him in awe…I rubbed my eyes…and flashed a weak smile

"Does this include eloping with me?" I said with the smallest hint of smile…

"Depends by the way, you have good sense of choosing your underwear's Polka!"

"What- NATSUME! You pervert!"

"Mikan, someones here to meet you"

Meet me? "Coming Ruka" Who can that be? OH! Of course, My Dear Step Aunt, Luna Kozumi, Everything about this lady irritated me, Her bright pink dress, dark red lipstick ewwww!

"Long time no see Mikan! Don't you think its rude to glare at your guest like that…But what can you expect from the daughter of Yuka and Yukihara…Hn! Like mother like daughter huh!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO INSULT MY MOTHER!"

"Who is gonna stop me? You?…Hah! Don't make me laugh…I won't be surprised if you turn out to be the murderer…like your criminal mother…."

"YOU WITCH!…"

"You may call me a bitch too, like I care, It must be the worst day of his life when my poor cousin decided to marry your criminal mother…By the way, may I know who this gentleman is…"

I was soo furious that I didn't notice she was staring intently at Natsume…I wish I could just take her eyes out, I hated this woman, my late step fathers cousin…

"I am Natsume Hyuuga, Mikans's doctor" Natsume replied emotionlessly…

Luna walked over towards Natsume…

"Nice to meet you, Natsume" and planted a kiss on Natsume's cheeks leaving behind bright red spots of her sickenly red lipstick

HOW DARE SHE!

She tried to kiss Natsume again on his neck, but this time Natssume stepped back…

"Miss Luna , I must say…"

"Why Natsume , Its just a good will gesture"

GOOD WILL GESTURE, MY DAMN FOOT!…I was about to slap Luna right away but,

"Sorry, Miss Luna , I have work , Mikan don't you think its checkup time already, lets go to your room"…Natsume walked away but Luna was still staring at him … making me uncomfortable…

* * *

"How do you think my step aunt Luna is"

"Don't you think she lives up to her name…A COMPLETE lunatic isn't she" Ruka said

"I am willing to bet!" Hotaru replied

""Mikan, did you ever hear the term ALICES?" Natsume suddenly questioned

"Ali- what"

"Never mind!"

"Natsume. Are you all right! Don't tell me that witch Luna jinxed you" I laughed

"Hnnnn…" was all he replied…something is definitely not right…He sure is acting strange!

* * *

Ntasume's P.O.V.

What an eventful day!….My stay here in this Sakura Mansion sure is getting interesting…They only thing that disturbs me is this Luna, who the hell she is…

"Hello! Shoulda, Natsume speaking!"

"Awwwww…How did my first love remember me today!"

"SHUT UP!…Well! tell me, do you have any inside information about this Luna Kozumi person"

"Who the hell she is…My new Rival?"

I suppressed my laughter…"Might be, she kissed me today"

"WHAT!"

"Long story, but I think she might be like US!"

"Natsume! Are you kidding!"

"Ok, I am hanging now, just let me know if you can dig out some information about her!…Its an ORDER!"

"Hai!"

I definitely felt as if she was trying to use something on me!…Her kiss was SURE a meaningful one!

* * *

Natsume, Natsume Natsume!

Damn! That's all I dream about…

Its already 1:00 a.m. and whenever I close my eyes, he is all I can dream about ….

But He is sooo charismatic, everything a girl can dream about, a girl like me…

Kyaaaaaa….what am I thinking about…

I closed my eyes again…

**_The run ,the chase, the fall…._**

**_"The power which is sought by others, the power of destruction lies within…."_**

I awoke with a start...I was no longer crying…but those words were my mothers last words…perhaps a message…The power lies within what…I just can't remember…

I reached out for a glass of water…

Restless, I went out to the balcony…this is a place where perhaps my disturbed mind will get some peace…BUT!

IMPOSSIBLE!.HOW?

What the hell is Luna doing down there…in the Garden…AND ABOVE ALL WHAT IS HE DOING THERE…IT JUST CAN'T BE POSSIBLE…BUT IT SURE IS HIM…

I have to do something…damn! Where the hell is my cellphone!…

I ran towards the dinning hall…

I will have to call Inspecter Sumerie… She is the inspector after all …

I have to tell her… tell her about HIM!

I tried to hold the receiver in my shivering hands…This can't be happening, this has to be a lie

I literally shouted when,

"What are you doing here at this hour, Mikan" Natsume asked

* * *

**_Sooooooooooooooooooo, Who is this mysterious person, that Luna is with?, Natsume? I would hate to think that!…To know your answers~~~keep reading~~~_**

**_The mystery unveils in the next few chapters!_**

**_You know what , your reviews make me dance around the house, care to leave me some reviews PLEASE!…_**

**_Also before I forget again, Let me thank all my friends who reviewed till now, that's for your support.. This chapter id dedicated to you all ~*~^~*~_**

**_Iris Petals_**

**_Aika.o. taku_**

**_Cupidity SHM 16_**

**_Lely_**

**_Patchora_**

**_Serinity Mizuhana_**

**_Crimson Princess05_**

**_Kitty cat lyssane_**

**_Alittle-bakemono27_**

**_Kurochibineko_**

**_P.S- I hope its not tooooo bad ~*~^~*~..Thanks for reading a horrible story by a terrible writer…_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again!…Hope you like the chapter!**_

**_Chapter- 7_**

._** "What are you doing here at this hour, Mikan" Natsume asked**_

"Oh! Natsume !" I hugged him, shivering

"What is it, Mikan" He sounded worried

"Its him!, My step father Kounji's with Luna"

"What are you blabbering about"

"I am not mad! Natsume!, I saw them in the garden!"

I expected him to tell me to stop dreaming, but

"Where and when?" Was his serious reply

"A few seconds ago, in the garden, Natsume, Kuonji is supposed to be dead!"

"I know, but lets go and check it out "

"I was about to call Sumerie"

"She wouldn't believe"

We reached the spot,where just a few days ago, Natsume, almost dived from this balcony…I shivered as I thought about it.

"They are already gone"

"What do we do now Natsume?"

"It can be an illusion as well…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"Natsume, shall I tell about it to Hotaru?"

"Do you think she will believe you?"

"She is my BESTFRIEND!"

"Everyone would say you were dreaming"

"NATSUME! I know the difference between dream and reality! I saw him…It was HIM"

"Or someone who looks like him"

"Huh?"

"I am sure, this Luna person is up to no good, Mikan its crystal clear that she doesn't like you…Perhaps she wanted you to see her and his look-alike together so that you create a hue and cry…I don't know what might be the motive, but its possible!"

"I never thought about it but you know it sounds farfetched"

"Kounji's comeback…itself sounds farfetched. He is dead!"

I didn't know what to say

" I will tell Sumerie about this incident…"

"Hmmmm!"

"Why don't you go to sleep"

"I am afraid to" I didn't feel shy to admit

"Afraid of"

"A dream, a recurring dream of that night" I gave him the full details about the dream where my mother gives me her dying message…the dream of that night…the night of her death…

"Hnn"

"Mikan, Are you sure , you never heard of Alices"

"Alices? No never…You can tell me what they are"

"Forget it…"

"Mikan, keep your guard up all the time"

"Yup!"

"You know what, Natsume, Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"Your Best Friend will bombard me with baka canons Polka!"

"Pervert!"

We spent the rest of the night talking~^~

* * *

**_Ntasume's P.O.V_**

"Ne, Natsume you are not sleepy"

I am used to sleepless nights, but it doesn't look like Mikan is, she was practically sleeping in the dinning table…

"What the hell were you doing last night, didn't you sleep?" Hotaru said without looking up, playing with her invention…Did I mention, Hotaru is a scientist in Japan's Technical Institute, she had a strange fetish for inventing new things…and what's more, she has her own lab in the Sakura mansion…

"Well, I was talking with Natsume…"

"Natsume was in your room all night" She said with her brows raised

"You see Hotaru-" But before she could finish, HE appeared in the dinning room~

What the hell is HE doing here?

"Hello! my friends, I heard from the servants that everyone is having breakfast … Ummm looks tasty…So you are Miakn Sakura I presume?" He said taking Hotaru's hand

Bang!

He immediately got hit by her Baka gun, Well ! its not a surprise,

"Mikan san, kya~~~~ you sure have a strange way of expressing your love"

"Oh! I am Mikan Sakura" Mikan said extending her hand, "Your introduction please?"

"Oh! Nice to meet you -" He said not shaking her hand, but rubbing his lips on her hand "My pretty lady"

Bang! Another hit by Hotaru's Baka gun…Well done Hotaru! I wish I could take care this pervert with my own hands!

"I think we asked for your introduction-" Hotaru said coldly

"Yeah I forgot! He! He! I am Akira Tonouchi, but you can call me Tono" He flashed a bright smile "- from the Alice Investigation Agency, AIA, Mikan's Uncle Yukihara, urged our agency to take this double murder case in our hands, so I will be staying in the Sakura mansion to investigate "

"Who in his right mind would send you" I said

"NATSUME! I can't believe this is my old buddy Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I tried to open a telepathic pathway, but he stopped it!

"Natsume, Tono san is your friend!" Mikan exclaimed

"I would never admit this pervert as my friend!"

"Natsume… old buddy you have not changed at all"

I again tried to open the telepathic pathway…and this time it worked…

_"Tono, stop this nonsense , do you have a wish a wish to be burned alive" I tried to tell him telepathically …_

_"I would like to see you try, Natsume dear, specially before your girlfriends!"_

_"Moron! Who the hell said that! And who in his right mind would give you this case!"_

_"Well! Sumire said you were seducing two babes together-"_

_"You believed that mad hag!"_

_"-And Persona personally asked me to handle this I mean , you need to enhance your hypnotizing powers to control Ruka…"_

_He was right; Ruka's real self might any time defy my command…_

_"Ok! Is everything alright in the base…"_

_"Yeah! D4 is doing great even without their leader!"_

_"Lets get things to normal now!"_

And the darkness enveloping us gradually reduced, and I could hear Mikan question…

"Natsume, Is Tono san your friend!"

"We were in the same school ages ago…"

"So lets have breakfast! Itotakimas!" Tono will never change

* * *

**_Later In My room…_**

"So, Tono are you ready!"

"Yeah"

"Ok! Enhance my powers…"

I was getting ready but –

"WAIT!" Ruka pleaded

"Are you going to use hypnosis on me again, Natsume, For your kindest information, I broke free from your hypnosis ages ago"

What! This was unexpected…

"Explain yourself!" Tono commanded

"I knew all this time, you hypnotized me…You are not a normal person…But you are like me…Ever since kinder garden , I could talk with animals, they used to came near me on their own, At first I used to like it, but later on I dreaded that perhaps I am abnormal, I am mad…later, I learnt to control it on my own…I took up human psychology , so as to understand peoples mind better…To meet people like me, but I never encountered anyone…"

I looked at Tono at amazement … Is it possible that Ruka is an Al-

"That was until I met Natsume…When I first meet him, my real self struggled against his hypnosis, I was certain he was up to no good … But later on he proved it that he was not a bad person, he was the only one capable of treating Mikan, he cared for her more than any other doctor would have,…and then the repeated attacks…If anyone could keep her safe it was Natsume… I decided to keep Natsume's secret a secret … Natsume I won't spill your secret… You don't have to use your hypnosis on me again…But I would like to know more about people like me…" He said with almost begging eyes

It was Tono who answered…

"Ruka, we can't take any decisions with out the approval of the higher ups, Just have patience, After this case is over, I will take you over there, of course you will have to prove yourself before-"

"This case?"

"Yeah! After we solve this double murder case, we are gonna go back in our base…I was send here only because Natsume thinks, alices might be involved with these murders" Tono said as a matter of factly

"Alices?"

"That's what we call specially talented people like us…"

Ruka seemed to think for a while…

"Does Mikan know anything …"

"No, I wonder how she will react if she knows I am a fraud…I am no doctor…"

"Natsume?" Ruka seemed to tell me something

"Or I was after her mothers stones…"

"Natsume" Tono motioned me with his eyes to look back...And I did...only to get the greatest shock

She was there , standing near the door , her eyes brimming with tears

"This has to be a lie, Natsume, I trusted you!"

"Mi-"

"Is it true, Natsume , you are no doctor, are you a fraud?"

"Yes , Mi-"

"Is it true, you are a thief!"

"Yes, but Mika-"

"IS IT TRUE , ALL YOU WERE AFTER WERE MY MOTHER'S STONES!. ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE ACTING!"

"Yes, but Mikan, WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"You have explained enough!" She ran across the room, not before I saw her tears streaming down her face

"Mikan chan, wait!" Ruka shouted

"Won't you go after her" Tono inquired

"It will make matters worse! Let her calm down first, how much did she hear?" I asked wearily

"Just as you started telling your tale! Natsume that was stupid! Do you think she will reveal your secret"

"I don't know "

But deep down something told me she wouldn't …Damn! I would have explained everything to her in the end…Shit! Why did things have to turn out like this…

* * *

"Oi! Do you know where the baka is?" Hotaru asked after what seemed like light years after

"In her room maybe, did you return from your lab, Imai san?" As usual Ruka asked

"Yeah…" She walked away without giving even a backward glance at our poor Ruka

And seconds later

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! " Hotaru screamed

Before we could even react, Ruka was already in Mikan's room…And as I reached there….I stood there stunned…

At the first glance, it looked as if Mikan was sleeping, but as my eyes trailed down to the small puddle of blood, then the slit left wrist, and red knife loosely held in right her, a deep sense of guilt welled up inside me…WHY THE HELL DID I NOT FOLLOW HER TO HER ROOM!

Ruka immediately, ran forward, leaned forward to examine her…

"It must have happened very soon, but still the breathing is irregular and the pulse is erratic, someone, call the medics immediately, while let me try to stop the bleeding!"

* * *

After about half an hour, Ruka and the rest of the doctors, returned while we were waiting in the hall, I didn't attend her…and nobody asked me why I didn't even though I was a doctor…

"I think she shoud make it!...Hotaru! It was luck that you found her early...Things could have been worse…. " Ruka said

"Why did that baka, …I can't understand!" Hotaru mumbled, finally breaking the monotony of her silence…

For the first time Luna answered…

"What can you exactly, expect from that looser!…She was crying when she ran to her room…That WEAKLING …That was expected of her…She did what she should have done ages ago…"

That Luna slut!... How dare she say something against her!…I completely lost my nerve…

"LUNA! WHO THE HELL SAID SHE TRIED TO TAKE HER OWM LIFE! SHE ISN'T THAT WEAK YOU GET IT!…IT WAS A PREPLANNED …NOTHING MORE THAN A SHREWD MURDER ATTEMPT!"

* * *

**_Wanna know how is Natsume gonna justify his claim…And what is this telepathic pathway they keep on using!,…Or what heck are this alices in the story point of view~…Who Natsume, Ruka, Tono actually are? What is their so called base? Who is this Kounji look alike~And Moreover, who is this person who is afters Mikan's life_**

_**To know your answers keep reading **_

_**And also don't forget to leave a review~**_

_**P.S…The suspense awaits for the next few chapters…The story is almost near conclusion…At least the first phase is!**_

_**P.s…..I hope it isn't terrible…*shudders***_

_**P,s,...This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers..Thanks for reading**_

_Note-_

_EchizenRyoma- This story is near conclusion, (4 more chapters before the first phase of the story)...I hope all your answers will be answered...Thanks for reading and reviewing.._

_Kuroichibineko-..I will try...But this is a suspence,,^_^_

_Iris Petals- I just can't thank you enough Tani...Still, thanks for everything!_

_This chapter is specially dedicated to you all...Thanks ._

_Yasmin..with love_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hullo, I hope time and again that this chapter is up to your liking_**…^_^

**_Chapter 8_**

_**"LUNA! WHO THE HELL SAID SHE TRIED TO COMIT SUISIDE…IT WAS A PREPLANNED …NOTHING MORE THAN A SHREWD MURDER ATTEMPT!"**_

"Oh, Natsume Hyuuga! You mean I am the lying…Hah! do you think anyone would believe your cock and bull story without any, evidence?"

"Luna , I do have evidence, and shortly as Mikan regains her consciousness, she will testify my theory…" I paused

"Care to explain yourself, Hyuuga?" Hotaru's coldly questioned

"Hotaru, Mikan was left handed , right?"

"Yeah"

"Mikan being left handed should have slit her right hand with her left, but no, the knife was in her right hand, while her left hand was slit…People don't change their habits suddenly, do they? " I knew she was left handed because of the self-made rose bracelet I tied in her left hand! (chapter 2)

It was again Luna who asked…"But then why didn't she scream?"

"I don't know how, but I am certain she was drugged?"

Hotaru, went back to her mute dimension…Ruka was too shocked to say any thing…

"I wonder who would do such a terrible thing!" Luna said…

"Don't worry Luna san, I will soon unveil this person under the shadows…" And I meant every word I said!

* * *

Next Morning…

She blinked twice before finally opening those huge hazel eyes, but they had an unfocused look in then…

"Mikan, you are finally awake!" Ruka exclaimed

"What is everyone doing in my room…" she asked rather confused

"Mikan! I will ask you only once, did you do it!"…

"Hotaru, what are you talking about?" She looked completely confused

"Mikan! Did you try to slit your wrists, did you try to take your life"

"No! Why would I? I definitely have no idea how I ended up here"

"So, my theory was correct!" I said at last…

She looked at me, and those hazel orbs got overshadowed with sadness…

"Natsume, you may leave the room"

"Mikan…"

"I said LEAVE THE ROOM" she literally screamed

"Did you two have a fight" Hotaru asked

"Yeah!"

"It was more than a fight"

_Why does she have to have to be so stubborn now, she might be in danger again, I will have to make her understand even if I have to use my hypnosis on her…DAMN! CAN'T SHE UNDERSTAND SOMEONES AFTER HER LIFE!_

"Mikan chan, Natsume isn't a bad person, he was awake all night, you know ?" Ruka tried to make things clear…

Mikan didn't say anything …but unshed tears shined in her eyes…

"Please, Hotaru, Ruka, will you leave us alone for the time being?"

"Do we have to?" Hotaru seemed hesitant

"Yes Please!"

They left without further protest...I was left alone with Mikan, …I waited for her to break the silence…but she didn't even glance at me, and kept on looking outside through the open window…

"Mikan, please,I will explain everything…just give me a chance will you…"

Still, she kept on looking outside…

"Mikan, I may be a thief but for a noble cause…Mikan, look at me look at my eyes…"

Finally, she looked at me, and this time tears streamed down her face…

"Natsume, I trusted you more than anyone else, more than even Hotaru, Do you have any idea how it feels to have your trust betrayed…by someone you trusted the most!"

"Mikan, I swear I will explain everything very soon, but look at my eyes, do you think I can betray you**_?…YOU WILL TRUST ME, MIKAN, YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME"_**

I was positive my hypnosis was going to work…My hypnosis never failed, not even once, till date…

She looked at my eyes…but after a few seconds…she turned her face away…

"I don't know what to think anymore, I don't know who to trust anymore as well Natsume…"

WHAT- MY HYPNOSIS DIDN'T WORK?…HOW CAN IT BE…

"Natsume, do me a favor, will you, just leave me alone…please…"

"Hn…"

Well, I am confused, my hypnosis never fails, but how come it didn't work on Mikan…

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

Natsume…

Someone I really trusted betrayed me…Those innocent crimson eyes, its easy for anyone to fall for them…

I don't know what to think…All I want to know is the truth!

I looked at the watch …7:15…

Its time…I don't care anything else…I will go,

I looked at the note, which I was folded beside my bed,

**_"Mikan;_**

**_If you want to know the truth about your parents, their murderers, about the attacks and everything else you want to know about…please meet me at the storeroom, in the northern wing of the Sakura mansion at 7:30 pm, Don't bring anyone else, or say anyone about our rendezvous …I will be waiting for you_**

**_Your Well-wisher_**

I don't care if this person is my well wisher or my would be murderer but as long as I get to know the truth I don't care about anything else…

I called for the two guards outside my room appointed by Sumire, and commanded them to not let anyone in my room for the night…absolutely NO ONE…specially Natsume, Ruka or Hotaru

I pulled the needles piercing my hands, strangely they didn't even hurt, the dilemma in my heart was far worse than this…

I looked outside the window, if I jump from the second floor the least,

I will break are my legs …

My eyes fell on the bed sheet…

I decided to use the window for my rescue, after all!

* * *

**_Natsume's P.O.V._**

I still can't believe my hypnosis didn't work! And the question is WHY?

Hey! I still have my charm, perhaps I can persuade her, if she can't trust me then who can she? I will visit her again…

"Sorry, mister, you can't enter" Those two weaklings appointed my Sumire dared to stop me!

"On whose orders?"

"Mikan Sakura's ! She gave us strict orders not to let anyone in, especially, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru"

Huh! I am not allowed , that makes sense , Ruka is not allowed, even that makes sense BUT Hotaru ?

It sounds extremely fishy…Something is definitely going on!

How do I get rid of this two guards?

Why not test my hypnosis on them…I am still worried why it didn't work on Mikan!

"Oi, look at me….now, LOOK AT MY EYES…YOU ARE REALLY SLEEPY…BOTH OF YOU WILL FALL IN DEEEEEEEP SLUMBER…RIGHT NOW!"

Both of them collapsed on the floor…so, my hypnosis still works…but it doesn't work on Mikan…I see…

I WAS RIGHT! SOMETHING IS WRONG!

Mikan's room is completely isolated…but without a sign of protest, which means she left the room in her own free will…_what are you planning Mikan…Just don't do anything silly…_

I opened the window; the bed sheet used to escape was still on the windowsill…

My eyes fell on a note in the ground

IS SHE KIDDING? SHE IS GOING TO MEET THIS UNKNOWN WELLWISHER OF HERS…

This is bad…this definitely is bad…

I looked at my watch 7:30…I might still have time…

Immediately I sprinted towards the Northern Wing of The Sakura Mansion

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I tiptoed my way towards the storeroom. It wasn't stark night yet…It wasn't even cold…But I am shivering wildly…

I reached the destined place…but there was no one there…I looked around…

There in luminous writing, in the back wall, was written

**_OPEN THE FIRST DRAWER OF THE CUPBOARD, PRESS THE RED BUTTON THERE_**

I did as instructed, and the wall separated into two, opening a staircase descending downwards…

I WAS surprised, I mean I lived in this house all my life and yet I didn't have any idea about this pathway!

As I walked down the steps, I could see bright light at the further end, despite my fear, I couldn't help getting curious about whatever might be there at the other end…

I had to blink many times before my eyes could adjust with the brightly lit room…before I saw…

THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE…WHAT THE-…HOW COME!

"Welcome, my little daughter!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KOUNJI! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

* * *

**_So, Is this person , the Kounji look-alike, or the real Kounji himself?….But Kounji is supposed to be dead…To know the answerers keep reading and reviewing!_**

**_I had a feeling that my last chapter was horrible!…I hope this chapter is better…_**

_**And!**_

_**Please, please, please…leave a review**_

_**Iris Petals! I can't thank you enough , ~ This chapter is dedicated to you~**_

_**P.S..Sorry, I didn't get time to edit, Hectic week!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The suspense is at its height, Hope you like it!**_

_**BEWARE…Of My Crimson Eyes!**_

"_**You were supposed to be dead, Kounji!" **_

"Yeah!Much to your disappointment, dear daughter Mikan!"

There surrounded by five men , with Luna nearby was my supposed -to -be -dead, step father Kounji

CRASH!

The entrance of the hall was ablaze with flames and smoke, and in midst them, revealed-

"Mikan! Are you al-"

"Yeah, but, Natsume-"

"My dear Mikan, I asked you to come alone, but being daughter of Yuka and Yukihara you would hardly comply to my wishes"

"YOU!' Natsume said astounded, well anyone would be

"Yes, dear Natsume Hyuuga or should I say THE BLACK CAT"

"What do you know about the black cat! What do you know about us?" Natsume demanded

"Does the commanding officer or leader of Z or Anti Alice Organization (AAO) sound familiar "

"**_IMPOSSIBLE!_** " Natsume exclaimed

"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" My patience was at its limits

"Natsume, won't be able to say anything, will he?"

I looked at him, but his eyes ignored me

"Natusme…"

"He won't be, because his lips are sealed by the Academy oath… Mikan allow your so called father to reveal the secrets of your parents…"

"Secrets?"

"Yes , your parents hid the truth from you, the truth that they were ALICES"

"Alices?" Natsume mentioned about these as well, oh! what on earth -

"Alices , people who are specially abled, to do different kinds of work…they can use their internal energy to do the task their alice favors…like our Natsume can light fires which is the fire alice and can hypnotize others with his hypnotizing alice, Every country have their own institution for managing their alices, they use them to accomplish different goals, to do dirty tasks , their existence hidden from the common people, the non-alice, they are like national property, even Japan has one, the infamous ALICE ACADEMY"

He paused

"Unlike all others, Mikan, your parents were special, their alices were unusual, the possessors of the legendry alices…Your filthy mother had the teleportation …I mean she could transport herself from one place to another…along with the notorious stealing alice, she could steal anyone's alice and convert them into alice stones and then transfer the powers in whosoever's body the alice is compatible with…"

"…and as for your father, he was useless, when alone…he had the nullification alice, he could nullify the effect of alices but his body was highly compatible with any alice stone, or its power your mother inserted in his body…he was your mothers partner, and together they were indivisible, best agents the academy ever had…Together they had accumulated many alice stones, a power almost matchless in the alice world!"

"So, the **_Matchless Duo_** were Mikan's parents?" Natsume inquired

"Yes, but they were matchless until, my people managed to kill Yukihara , Yuka went berserk, she left the academy along with Narumi"

"She pledged to destroy Z , her only objective was to avenge his death, and for that she had to defeat me, along with my clones!"

"Your clones?"

"Yes! Dear Daughter! I have the clone alice, my clones are the leaders of the various AAO bases, Yuka succeeded to some extend before I decided to put an end to her!"

I could hardly stop shivering…with rage and with contempt …

"I decided to befriend her, helped her in some of her missions against Z and then deliberately put forward the proposal of marriage, she didn't know the identity of Z's leader, but I have to admit I was taken aback when she agreed to my request, perhaps I was wrong she did know my identity as someone close to the Z"

"But he was never hers; Kounji can be nobody's by mine!" Luna shouted

"Calm down dear! Luna isn't my cousin, she is my close fri-"

"I am his girlfriend!, I could never except that Yuka married him"

"Whatever you say Luna, So, Yuka continued to fight Z, accumulate Alice stones, unless that day when I asked her to show me her collection of Alice stones, on the day of her death!"

"She was supposed to bring me , I mean show me the stones in the terrace, As soon as she gave me the stone case I pushed her down , I was certain to escape with them from the spot even if I cannot kill her, because Luna ,who was supposed to join me with others ,would take care of that…but Mikan arrived at the very moment … I turned towards her… but Yuka caught hold of me she used some sort of alice and we fell from the terrace together! Fortunately I fell above her and she literally saved me from the fall!"

"Luna arrived soon after and we escaped with the stones, We made our base here in this room in the Sakura Mansion, and Luna with her soul sucking alice, managed to manipulate the servants to carry out the attacks, yes all the attacks were carried out by Luna under my orders, but none were successful. The body you discovered was none other than my clone! "

"So, dear daughter Mikan, do you remember anything whatsoever happened that night when your mother died"

'No." I really did not…Not even a trace…

"Don't you think this ISN'T the first time you are hearing about alices, remember, Yuka went to your room before she came to the terrace, what did she tell you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The part of my dream flashed before my mind…

"**_The power which is sought by others, the power of destruction lies within…."_**

"I think you do…"

He took a step towards me…

"Leave Mikan alone, she doesn't have or know anything you might want" Natsume commanded

"Oh really…we will see"

He took another step towards me…

A sea of flames encircled me, protecting me from Kounji

"I said LEAVE HER ALONE"

"Dear, Black Cat, don't be silly, did you even imagine I will allow even one of you to escape out of here alive after what you have heard!"

"Catch him guys!" Kounji commanded his cronies "Niko, use your ice alice to get rid of this fire, Luna, use your alice, manipulate the information out of her"

The four allies of Kounji rushed towards Natsume, one of them doused the flames with and Luna advanced towards me…

"_Mikan_" Luna's cold hands caressed my face as her face descended down my neck_…" tell me whatever Yuka told you that night "_

Natsume on the other side kicked one, threw a fire ball at the other hand-

"Luna stay away from her!" and ran towards me as well, but –the goons stopped him

"_Tell me, you are under my soul sucking alice, tell me "_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" I shouted_

"Kounji, I can't use my alice on her!" Luna shouted back

"Oh , the useless nullification again! I see" Kounji replied

Meanwhile, Natsume managed to break free from Kounji's goons,

And placed himself between me and Luna,

"Kounji, let's try to negotiate! There is no use trying to hurt others, why don't you ask for an open request!" Natsume almost pleaded

"You are not at a position to bargain _BLACK CAT_"

"You can't use your alice against Mikan, she can nullify alices, she nullified my hypnosis once"

I trembled behind Natsume, Kounji, thought a while before replying

"_That Yuka bitch tricked me; she was supposed to give me the stones then and there, AND she did give me, BUT THEY WERE FAKE"_

"Mikan, and I think YOU know where the STONES are, Yuka went to your room before she came for the rendezvous in the rooftop, I think she told you everything before she died, TELL ME WHERE THE STONES ARE !"

"I don't know, I really don't, please don't hurt Natsume" It was my turn to beg before him

"Then I am sorry but I have other ways to get my work done, TO GET THE INFORMATION"

"Then you will have to go across me first, I won't let you lay your filthy hands on Mikan"

"Kounji, leave Natsume out of this, he has got nothing against you, your enmity is with me" I begged him

"Mikan dear, my enmity is with the entire members of the GAKUEN ALICE"

I closed my eyes, Oh! God, please let a miracle happen, please save Natsume!

And as if an answer to my prayers,

"KOUNJI, YOU ARE SURROUNED, DON'T LAY A HAND ON NATSUME AND MIKAN, THE ENTIRE ALICE ACADEMY AGENTS HAVE THIS PLACE ENCOLSED, SURRENDER NOW!"

A voice called from somewhere outside this dungeon …

And For the first time Kounji seemed flabbergasted,

"Natsume , you will pay for your actions, you kept the telepathic pathway open all along, didn't you?"

"You realized it earlier than I imagined Kounji, I opened the telepathic pathway right away with Persona, surrender already, you have no place to escape" Natsume smirked

Kounji smirked back "Natsume, you will regret for trying to act smart, didn't I make my point clear NONE OF YOU WILL MAKE OUT OF HERE ALIVE, I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"

The voice called again,

"KOUNJI, THIS IS THE ALICE ACADEMY REPRESENTATIVE SPEAKING , DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY, LET THEM OUT SAFE AND SOU-"

"Gir, enforce the barrier around Natsume" Kounji commanded

An invisible bubble surrounded Natsume

"Natsume dear, how will you contact your cronies now, your dummy Gakuen Alice agents will try to break their way here if they can't contact you, only to meet their doom!"

"So, Mikan you won't tell me where the stones are will you?"

"Never with my life!"

"So be it then, I will find out myself but you and this BLACK CAT of yours will perish here, Sho teleport us back, let this rats know whats it like to defy Z!" They vanished in thin air…Am I dreaming!

Seconds later the whole ground we were standing in shook in slight tremors…

"Oi! Mikan , Nullify the barrier around me"

"Nullify WHAT?"

"Nullify the effect of the barrier , those goons of Kounji placed around me! Hurry, Its Urgent!"

"Nullify , but how?"

"Concentrate and say the words NULLIFY, You have to do it, Lives are at stake!"

"What lives" I couldn't get more confused

"JUST DO IT!"

I closed my eyes , placed my hands on the invisible barrier and said "Nullify"

Nothing happened!

"Concentrate!"

"Nullify!" I tried to concentrate while the basement trembled in another quiver

"I SAID CONCENTRATE!" Natsume barked

"NULLIFY!"

The invisible bubble Natsume was in exploded throwing us together in the floor

"You OK?" He asked

"Somehow"

I wonder if he heard my reply as he closed his eyes in concentration…

"PERSONA THIS IS NATSUME SPEAKING, IF YOU SENT ANYONE INSIDE ASK THEM TO RETREAT IMMEDIATELY! THE WHOLE NORTHERN WING IS IN SELF-DESTRUCTION MODE! ASK THEM TO WITHDRAW!"

The same voice boomed again

"BUT NATSUME, WHAT ABOUT-"

"WE WILL FIND OUR WAY! JUST DON'T INDULGE THEM!"

"STAY SAFE! GOOD LUCK!"

He finally looked at me, held my hand while the building shook, harder with each tremor

"Mikan , we have approximately five minutes to escape before the building completely breaks down, Mikan , WE WILL GET OUT OF THIS HELL BY THEN"

I looked at those eyes which were reddest with firmness and determination…

"Yeah!"

Hand in hand we ran towards the door while fragments of the roof fell on the floor of the dungeon…Scarcely , we managed to reach the door

BUT…

The stairs which descended down from the storeroom were already buried in debris…

HOWEVER…

"Natsume, I didn't notice the other stairs going upwards" Ok! This was a part of my own house I was unaware of…but when I came I didn't notice this stairs…I didn't have the slightest idea where they led…

"We don't have any other choice Mikan , we have to take them"

He literally dragged me through the never ending stairs along with him…

BUT LUCK WAS NOT ON OUR SIDE…

The stairs actually led to the rooftop of the northern wing…the real stairs were already destroyed…there was no other way down…

EXCEPT…

"Natsume…"

"Mikan, do you want to jump down…"

"But, …Natsume…we are on the fifth floor of this part of the Sakura mansion…"

He paused for some seconds, but when he spoke,…I felt out of all the surprises this evening…the greatest shock was still in store for me…

"Mikan, we can use the same way Kounji survived…I mean if we position ourselves in such a way so that you fall above me…perhaps you can survive…" He said while is dark bangs covered the glaze of the crimson sea…which were avoiding mine for most of the evening…

It took a precious second to sink in what he had said…and I spent another second staring at him…

"NATSUME DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Mikan , I owe it to you, I hid the truth from you"

"OWE ME MY FOOT! NATSUME, YOU DON'T OWE ME ANYTHING!...YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!..."

"Do you want to die then, Mikan…If you die , then-"

"IDIOT! I WANT TO LIVE, BUT DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE WITH YOUR DEATH AS MY GUILT!...HOW COULD YOU IMAGINE I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU AT ALL!...NATSUME I HAVE LOST ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AS WELL!"

The building gave the dreadest shake for the umpteenth time…

Natsume gave me a weary look…

I held his hand this time, and dragged him forward…

"Natsme, you said yourself right, I have to avenge my parents, Kounji is still alive, …and once this shit is over, a beautiful future is waiting for us, but Natsume , I don't want to face that future without you, I…Natsume, lets jump...If we survive, we will survive together…and if we don't…LETS DIE TOGETHER!"

I held his hand as if my life depended on it…AND THEN WE JUMPED!...while the building collapsed behind us…

And the last thing I remembered…was my wish…

PLEASE DON'T LET US DIE…

And then I remember no more…

* * *

_**They will perish…no! they won't die!...what do you think?...Should I change the genere to tragedy?**_

_**Please please please...leave a review!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to~**_

_**Just a fan of yours- thanks for your encouraging review!...It left me running around the house!...**_

_**Secretmindlolita...- I am glad you like it!.yaaaaaaaaaay!1**_

_**Iris petals- the more I thank you, it still is less...Love you a great teddy hug!**_

_**Aika- My sweetest isster, thanks for reading and !**_

_**P.S- I was with my friends the whole day!.Phew! exhausted!...Did not edit...look up for gramatical and spelling mistakes.**_

_**And!**_

_**happy Summer Break!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Last chapter at last! Is it the last already?...*sad*…Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter-10**_

I opened my eyes,

And looked at the stark paleness around me….

Hey! Hell is supposed to be dark, sinister, mysterious right? But there was nothing mysterious about the bondless innocent whiteness all around me…

And a heaven without Natsume…I shook my head…Nah! Impossible…

So where on this universe am I?

I sat up and looked around…my legs were still not fractured right?...Yeah! I jumped along with Natsume, and my surroundings don't look anywhere near earthly…So, does this mean I am dead?

Kyaaaaa…I couldn't be more confused!

Ok! I can stand on my feet, can move my arms…Ok!So wherever am I , dead or alive, I am fit as a fiddle!...Yippeee…that's something I didn't exactly count on, I mean can you not except to break at least a few bones after a fifty foot fall.

But if I am dead that makes perfect sense…

But I am all alone…I half expected Natsume to be with me, perhaps he is still alive…

I wish I could give him one last glance…He was kind of my …crush?...

Naaaaaaaah!…*shakes head*…Forget forget forget whatever I said!

Sooooooooooo, since I am in robust shape, I can finally decide to take a walk in this mysterious land, ne?…perhaps I can meet my parents…

Nothing …absolutely nothing but infinite paleness…where am I?

But amidst the vast whiteness I saw a small window…radiating a dark blue aura…I found myself attracted like a piece magnet towards that azure aura…

I gasped at what I caught the sight of…

It was the same night, I saw myself (or my other self) in my room looking at old photo albums of mine and Hotaru through the window, exactly as I had done on that fateful night, as if I was watching a live video of the night my mother died…something which I couldn't remember no matter how many times I tried… It felt as if I am walking down a forgotten trail down my memory lane…Hey! Do you time travel or something after you are dead? ,

It was kind of a flashback of an indistinct memory I had forgotten about…

_I continued looking at the snapshots when,_

_The same precise moment someone banged on the door as if their life depended on it… _

"_Coming!" reluctantly I closed my photo album and rushed up to open the door…_

"_Mom!" my mother hurried in locking the door behind us…she looked worried yet firmly resolved…_

"_Momma , Are You al-" Before I could finish she enclosed me in a tight hug-_

"_Mikan, We always share all our secrets , don't we?" She was acting rather strange_

"_Yeah! Always, you are my best friend along with Hotaru!"_

"_Mikan , can I ask how you may feel if I say I have hidden the most important truth from you"_

"_Ummmm, your baby will sulk for sometime but eventually she will understand that whatever her momma did was for her own good!" I said cheerfully as usual_

"_Mikan , I am serious!" she seemed unnecessarily tense to me…_

"_Mom, is everything alright?"_

_She overlooked my question_

"_Mikan, I have something to show you" she replied rather grimly, whatever's wrong with her_

_She opened the beautiful valise in her hand…I was kind of staring at the elegance of the spellbindingly decorated bag when my eyes fell on the most stunning stones I had ever seen…_

"_Momma! You are finally gonna show me the -much –talked- about- stones! I can't believe it!"_

_She didn't say anything, _

"_Mom, why don't you make a necklace or some kind of jewelry out of these, kyaaaaaaaa! They are soooooo cute " I looked at her " Momma, what kind of stones are they"_

"_Alice stones"_

"_Kya, I have heard of sapphires, diamonds, rubies, but alice stones? Mum, they ought to be the best, you know even better than diamonds, just look at this shining carroty colored and the aquamarine one; they ought to be my favorites…it feels as if someone's feelings, emotions, sentiment, passion…and love are molded in them" I held the aquamarine stone in my hand while my eyes gleamed in its cerulean glow_

"_Your dad made the glittering orange one for me the day he proposed…the aquamarine one was my return gift " she replied sadly_

"_Dad made them, mum, but are they not natural…" I tried to reason_

"_They are natural Mikan, and from today onwards, I will leave then with you, if anything ever happens to me, Mikan you are supposed to protect them with your life, __**the powers which are sought by others , the power of destruction lies within these stones, and they will be with you from this day onwards, Mikan**_**!" **_she said in a tone of utter emergency_

Nothing had made sense then, but after what Kounji said…

"_Mom! What are you talking about!...What may happen to you!..." I panicked _

"_Dear, I am going to tell you a long story…the story of Alices!"_

"_**Mikan…" **_A different voice called me…a sweet friendly voice…an unknown voice…I looked up from the window I was watching my past on…to a different one , from where I could hear my name being called…the window which had projected just now…

"_**Mikan..chan…." **_Reluctantly BUT because of an anonymous, mysterious resoluteness…as if at the other end of the call my world resided … I walked towards the other window…

_**And then-**_

"Mikan, are we awake yet" Hotaru called

Abruptly I sat up in my bed, Hotaru along with another cute short haired girl, were sitting by the edge of my bed…with Ruka pyon standing nearby

"Mikan chan, are we out of your dreamland already!" She said in the same voice which had summoned me …So, I was dreaming all this while…But I thought I was DEAD! Phew! That's kind of a relief, but then…

"WHERE IS NATSUME!" I practically shouted!

"You don't have to shout POLKA!"

Natsume, along with three other boys, two girls, all of them except Natsume, were wearing blue colored uniforms with a black colored golden bordered stylized A printed in the right of their chest just like the girl sitting next to me and Tono san, entered the room…

"Natsume, are you hurt?" I asked although he didn't look like…Did we really jump from the rooftop at all?

"No-"

Before he could finish, a voice said from the corner of the room,

"Both of you were found unconscious at the grounds of the Sakura Mansion, …But contrary to our direst fears, despite being senseless, you guys were completely unharmed, or should I say unscratched even after a fifty foot fall…and the question is how?" said the man, his long ebony black hair tied in a pony tail, his features, cold yet compassionate…his eyes mysterious though thoughtful…

"It felt as though they had teleported" a dark brown haired boy with matching auburn chinky eyed boy said…

"Is it possible that Mikan chan might have teleportation ali-" the girl sitting on my bed replied

"Don't you think we should give our introductions first, starting with Persona" a stern yet affectionate shoulder length raven haired girl said…

"Always to the point aren't you Misaki?" the blonde haired guy teased

She didn't reply but gave him a punch on his shoulder while the others chuckled…

The black haired pony tailed man, walked towards my bed while the girl sitting next to me got up …

"Mikan, I am Rei Serio better known as Persona, the representative and the executive agent of the Dangerous Daring Deadly Defying in short the D4 department of Alice Academy…Natsume, already told me whatever Kounji said last night…Mikan, your parents were very good friends of mine, I am really sorry I couldn't protect them" His mauve eyes got overshadowed with the pang of some past guilt…

"It's O.K." I managed to reply

"Narumi, you can stop hiding behind the door" He said as Uncle Narumi slowly stepped forward his eyes stained with tears…

"Mikan, I am sorry, I couldn't protect Yuka, and I almost lost you to that Kounji…Forgive me for being so hopeless..."

"Uncle Narumi, it's alright…you tried your best…we can't prevent what has already happened, can we?" I tried to fight back my tears…"But, Uncle Narumi just let me know one thing, why did mum hide the truth from me , why didn't she tell me everything from the start, why did she carry the burden all alone, why…" the voice shook as I tried to control my tears…

"Yuka, didn't want to lose you Mikan, she wanted to protect you from the Alice world, she already did lose Yukihara, she was afraid she may not be able to protect you as well"

I held back my tears…

"Mikan, I know it's insensitive to ask such things now, but Natsume said, Kounji mentioned that you knew where the Alice stones are, do you really know anything about the stones?" Persona questioned

"I…" I looked around uncertainly at all the unfamiliar people around me…

"Mikan, we at Alice Academy don't have any secrets, we are like a family there, whatever you may want to say, you can say it before everyone present here"

I looked at Natsume; he nodded to give me his approval…

" I had a dream last night…the dream wasn't an ordinary one, but more like a flashback of the same night of my mother's death , something I couldn't remember anything about…" I said everything I could remember about my dream

"Ok…" Persona said

"But then I woke up, and I still can't remember where we hid the stones, or whatever happened next" I finished my story

"What do you say Narumi?" Persona asked

"Yuka knew about Kounji's real identity, she tried to lure him to an isolated area so as to finish him" he paused for a while " She didn't tell me about that meeting, that was typical of Yuka, she did not want to place me in any danger…"

"You know what I think, Yuka told Mikan where the stones are, then she went on the roof, gave Kounji the fake stones, she did want to finish him off, but when she saw Mikan, her attention got diverted and Kounji pushed her! But as soon as he turned his back to attack Mikan, Yuka, used the split second to modify Mikan's memories with the memory manipulation alice she was compatible with, caught hold of Kounji to jump along with him…Remember, Yuka had the teleportation alice, she could have saved herself from the fall, but she decided to sacrifice herself along with Kounji rather than endangering Mikan …Unfortunately Kounji survived." Persona gave his viewpoint

"But why did she tamper with her memories…" Natsume asked

"Perhaps because, in case, Kounji survives or his cronies come after Mikan, they could not forcefully take the information out of Mikan, she knew if the Alice stones fall in wrong hands they could wreak havoc…However Mikan's dream indicate that Yuka tampered with her memories, she did not delete them, so when Kounji told Mikan of her being an alice, it activated a part of her memory because of which she had the dream, so we can assume that with time, Mikan will know where the stones actually are" Persona explained

"Those stones must be really important…"

"Mikan, Kounji would make his next move soon, it's not safe for you to stay in Sakura mansion all alone" He paused "Mikan, here is a job proposition for you, why don't you join Alice Academy"

"I…" I didn't know what to reply

"We are not forcing you to, but Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi are gonna join too!"

I looked at Hotaru

"Mikan, I knew I was an Alice long ago, I have the invention alice, in fact my big brother works in Alice Academy. But I didn't know anything about yours being an alice" Hotaru paused for a while "And of course the Alice Academy people pay way better than what I get _in Japan Scientific Center_ " Her eyes practically showed dollar signs while I smiled

"I have the animal pheromone Alice, I discovered it pretty recently and it will be nice to work with Imai san" Did Ruka pyon blush a bit?

"I am going to take back as my position as the academy teacher too, Mikan chan" Uncle Narumi said

"Mikan, the Alice Academy isn't a bad place. Unlike what Kounji might have said, it's a home for many alice wielders, where they make friends, it's like a family for them." Persona explained " The whole Academy is divided into two main sections the Faculty section which looks over the teaching department, you may join there , while the other is the D4 section which solves with alice related cases like this Sakura Double Murder case, retrieves or I should say steal back alice artifacts, deals with the Z etc. But let me assure you none of the missions are life threatening Oh! This was an exception but Mikan we place our agent's life before everything anthing else… The choice is completely in your hands"

"It would be my pleasure to join Alice Academy, Persona san but I want to join as a D4 member"

"But Mikan-"

"Please, Persona san, I have my priorities…please!" I said thinking about my revenge on Kounji

"Ok!"

"That's gonna be awesome, we will have three new transfer students" the girl who was sitting near my bed squealed

"There, there so won't you like to get introduced to your new friends, so we can start with Tsubasa" Narumi sensei suggested

"Hi, I am Tsubasa Andou, field agent of D4, shadow manipulation alice" I smiled at him

The girl next to him introduced herself, " I am Misaki Harada, Tsubasa's partner-

"Partner?" I asked

"Mikan, everyone in the D4 have their own partners , they work in pairs in all their missions, oh yeah, except Natsume, he is only one without a partner he actually claims to be the leader of D4" Misaki continued "" isn't he so proud" she added slowly

"Do you have a _getting burned_ wish Misaki "The same proud Natsume asked while the others beamed

"Definitely not Natsume sama, So where was I, Yup, So I have the Doppelganger alice, I can multiply myself…See!" She swiftly divided into two…

"Hello, I am Usui Takumi, with wind manipulation alice and pheromone, and this is my partner Misaki Ayuzawa , memory manipulation and telekinesis alice-" said the blond haired handsome guy acknowledging his raven haired partner who smiled at me

I smiled back too

"Nice to meet you!" I greeted

"_-And my fiancée to" _He said slowly with a wink while the others smirked

_Punch!_

"Misaki, if you ruin your would- be- husband's face with your punches"

"Stop talking nonsense!" Misaki san heated up

"Isn't she is so shy, isn't she? " He winked again

Before Misaki san could punch him again…

"I think it's time for Sakura to introduce her team" Persona clarified

Finally the girl sitting next to me introduced herself,

"Hello, Mikan chan, I am Sakura Kinomoto , card manipulation alice with my partner-"

"Syaoran Li , clow I mean glow Alice or you can say light manipulation" He said without actually looking at Sakura chan…Unlike Misaki and Usui kun …They looked so dense!

"So, Mikan chan , we are gonna be in the same section ne? Kya, we will have FUN,…we can have classes together, I mean the Alice Analysis and Thieving Tactics classes are so fun!" Sakura chan exclaimed

"Sakura, you can't kill all the suspense now, can you?" Persona smiled

"Hai Sensei! But Mikan chan, one thing is for granted, you will love it in Alice Academy, it's the most beautiful place in the world!"

"So we are going to start tomorrow before dawn , right team!"

"Hai!" We all replied

_**Its over already! Oh Man! I feel kind of sad now, but then the mysteries a still left unsolved ,right? I mean where are the actual stones?...etc. etc. etc.**_

_**I am planning to write a sequel soon though the conditions of the reviews are terrible!...But it shouldn't matter right? **_

_**And about Shaoran and Sakura , they are from Cardcaptors, the very first animie I watched as a third standard…^_^…I adore them…and I am watching Maid sama as my summer vacation treat, and I love it…(~ to shy to admit she has fallen for Usui…_^),,,I hope it would be right to bring them in the story~**_

_**Let me thank ALL my friends who added *Beware…* in their favorites or were in alert for this story….I love you all to bits and pieces and the molecular level…_^...**_

_**Dedicated to~Thanks for your encouraging reviews~~~~~**_

_**justanotherfriendofmine (sorry for changing your name..._^)- THANKS! for everything...LOVE YA...gIVES A Biiiiiiiiiig teddy bear HUUUUUUUUUG**_

_**XxpuffpuffxX- Arigato! M glad you liked it!**_

_**Iris Petals- **__**Tani, you know it's**__**not enough even if I say thanks, you supported me all along! Love you !...(gives a teddy bear hug too)...and when are you gonna update, *twisted love story*...I loved it!...**_

_**Aika- **__**My beautiful sister, Thanks for everything!.*gives a bone crashing hug***_

_**Secretmintlolita- Thankies!**_

_**EchizenRyoma**_

_**Kuroichibineko**_

_**CupiditySMH16**_

_**Lely**_

_**PatChoRa**_

_**Serenity Mizuhara**_

_**Crimson Princsess**_

_**KittyCatLysanna**_

_**Alittlebakemoon**_

_**Love Ya all**_

_**Sooooooooo, Till Next Time,**_

_**See Yaa.**_

_**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Yasmin , with Love~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi, I am back! _^ Hope you like it!**_

_**Beware – 1**_

"Are we there yet!" I pouted

"At least half an hour more…" Sakura san answered in her own sweet way

"Half an hour!OMG! Is it that far"

"Mikan chan, this is Alice Academy we are talking about, it's located in an remote island in the Sea Of Japan, heavily protected by barrier alice, absolutely NO one besides the Academy personals can enter there without the Academy's consent" .Sakura san who persisted to be my seat mate explained

"Ok! But who is in charge of the barrier?" I inquired

"The Middle school principle provides the base but it is strengthened by the numerous barrier students like Misaki sempai, though Misaki sempai is a field agent mainly because of her strong telekinesis and combat abilities." Sakura san continued

"Cool…" I mused

"You will love it , Mikan san , I guarantee" she said ecstatic "It's beautiful, We all love Alice Academy! Everyone, Anna, Sumire , Nonoko,Koko, Yuu …Kya ! There is an unofficial party tonight! They sure are waiting for the 'new students'"

"Hey! What is Sumire, exactly , I mean she was a Police but she is also a part of the Academy….Sakura san I am confused!"

"Mikan chan , Sumire with her Partner is Koko are the external affairs agents of D4, I mean they keep the Police at bay , when we are up to thieving missions, Sumire has the Cat Dog alice, I mean she has reflexes of a cat and a dog, it's very useful for job as the Chief police of the Japan Police Force…and Koko, the second in charge has the mind reading alice"

"I see.."

"Ummmm…Hey, Mikan Chan! You know what, Partners are always connected by a telepathic pathway, no matter where they are unless they are dead or unconscious they are able to talk to each other. Its controlled by any kind of mind manipulation alice wielders like Yuu and Mochuu who are not field agents. It's possible to connect your mind to Persona but only under special circumstances and with other members of D4 only if you have an eye to eye contact. Now, who will be your partner? Ummmm, Let's see, only Ruka is free and there are two girls, Interesting, We will see…Hummmmmmmmlalalalala…." She hummed on…leaving me confused

I looked outside at the azure sky , a scarlet tint of light illuminating the indigo blue sky by the eastern horizon,… eliminating the darkness of the bleak and depressing cerulean sky…

Just a few days ago my life was the same…overshadowed by my mysterious past…I still can't believe, life could take such a turn but it sure did uplift the veil of obscurity and gloominess of my life…Natsume was right , the crisis is over and I am free to start a new life-…

"Oi…We have arrived already!" Natsume declared standing up from his seat before me as the jet decended down through the blue waters to the bank of the gigantic but isolated island…

Hey! Why did his scarlet eyes remind me of the scarlet shade of the sky…His vivid eyes hiding nothing, those scarlet balls fierce yet compassionate…but beau-

"Oi, Polka, What are staring at? Do you think I have a strawberry pie for a face?" He said jokingly

"Huh?...No Nothing!" I shrugged

"Do you plan on staying here –"

"Let's get going Mikan chan" Sakura san said politely before Natsume could finish his sermon

"But Sakura san we were supposed to arrive at Alice Academy, but this island is completely deserted" I said looking at the wild trees around

"You will see Mikan san" she said with a sly smile along with a wink

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Persona asked

"Hai! " Natsume, our team leader responded while we stood making a semicircle

"Now, Can I ask our new recruits, Sakura Mikan, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi to step forward?" Persona commanded

We did…

"Now, you can't see the academy can you?"

WHAT! Yup we could see trees specially coconut ones, some monkeys, few birds but in no angle this place looked like one where Alice Academy could be located…

Persona didn't look the joking kind…Where is the catch!

"Now, stretch your hands…close your eyes…" We did as said

And After a long minute…

"You may open your eyes"

Through my half opened eyes , the first thing which caught my attention were the shower small baby blue colored star shaped flakes almost like snow fall , but they disappeared as they touched the beautiful grassy ground below…And by the time I opened my eyes I stood there stunted!

As my eyes ascended up...they were glued to the magnificent white …untainted white which had an naïve fascination of its own…The whole background had completely changed! Instead of the sandy sea shore we were now standing on a high cliff with the constant swishing sound of the waters hitting the rocks…

"Surprised?" Persona asked

"Awestruck!" I mumbled

"So, Misaki would you like to explain"

"As you are perhaps aware, this place is surrounded by barrier it is rare for any non-alice to find this island! And if, an intruder does get the location , it will be quite mindboggling to perceive it as Alice Academy because it strikingly similar to other inhabited islands surrounding this area!"

"Misaki! I loooooooooove your speech !" Usui san winked

"Shud up!" she scorned back

"Sooooooooo, Can I continue now! " The other Misaki senpai said " The whole barrier is , however touch sensitive, the moment you touch the barrier and if your presence is already registered like all the Alice Academy students , the illusion will uplift and you will be able to see the barrier!"

"And once, you can witness this, you will never be able to say anything to any outsider about this Academy or anything about alices at all. The oath is taken instantly with your touch with the barrier. That's the reason why I couldn't say Mikan anything about us" Natsume concluded

"Persona chan, Open the gate already! We want to see who their partners are" Sakura chan pleaded

"Huh?" Ruka chan asked

"As I open this gateway to Alice Academy, you will find a blue shaped star in your palms with your partner's names written on it. If there is nothing written on it that means your parner is yet to damit in this academy"

Before I could digest what Sensei had said, the gate before us started opening!

_**Dedicated to~**_

_**Secreatmintlolita- **__**Thanks!**_

_**XxpuffpuffxX- **__**Arigato!**_

_**Hey! I didn't edit anything! i will post the edited version soooooooooooooom**_

_**Love ya all~~~~**_

_**Yasmin**_

_**P.S. - can give my story *shall we breakup! a try toooooooooo***_


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRRRRRRRRRRY…. T_T ….for the late update~**

**Hope you like it ~~~~~~**

_**Chapter – 12 **_

As the sprinkling drizzle of the baby blue stars continued to knock against the minaret of the gate, my eyes seemed to lose their focus as the academy slowly came in its focus. As the lofty pure white rails separated to showcase perhaps the most beautiful castle in this universe~ again with pure naïve white walls, decorated with pattern as if of some mysterious yet mind-blowing past...as if they had a life and soul of their own~ like the castle itself was living , breathing~

"Ummmmm, so this mad doctor is my partner!...interesting!" Hotaru said eying Ruka with an interest as if he was some test piece for her new experiment

"Imai san…" Ruka was bright tomato red already "ifyouaresooooupsetwe…" he managed to mumble something incoherent

She gave him a disgusted look, "What Nogi? Do I scare you or anything? "

While Ruka gave a stifled nod, I was busy again OGLING at the piece of star in my hand …

It said…

_Natsume Hyuuga _

Not that I didn't expect it, but somehow it still came as a surprise~

"Who is your partner, Mikan chan?" someone asked

"Errrrrrrr..ummmmmmmm…..I-I am not sure but this star says it's Natsume!"

"WHAT!" Natsume finally screamed a long minute of pin drop silence

"Wow! Hyuuga! You finally got yourself a girl-"Tono sempai teased while the others snickered

"SHUT UP! " Natsume glared at Tona while I looked innocently at Persona sensei…

"Natsume, if the academy must have decided after serious considerations that's it! You can't overrule it's decision and you know it well, don't you "this time it was Persona who glared at Natsume

"Ok!" Natsume said with the tone of a defeated person "But on one condition. She won't be tagging along with me on MY mission…"

_Missions…Oooo that sounds exciting, interesting and dangerous! Is it possible that Natsume is worried…_

"And that is because?" Persona raised a brow

"…BECAUSE I refuse to share my mission earnings with a dimwit like her!"

WAIT! DID HE CALL ME A DIMWIT! THAT FOX!

"Natsume Hyuuga, as you wishes, but be ready to get demoted from the leadership of the D4!" Persona gave an evil smile at Natsume

"YOU-MEAN-EVIL-DEVIL!" Natsume muttered quite audibly…

"Did you say something Hyuuga?"

"Yeah! Let's get going!"

* * *

The flying bus driven , by Persona , carried us over the beautiful terrain complete with a crystal blue lake and mesmerizing green well maintained tree. In the northern part however, the scenery changed a bit comprising less of the greenery and more of what looked like a small town huzz-buzz with activity.

While I was wooed by the awesome beauty of the landscape, Natsume sat with me maintaining the pin drop silence between us (we were supposed to sit with partners ,you see ) , giving occasional side glances towards me (I would hate to admit, that he was looking out at the scenery _^)

"Oi!" at the moment least expected he called out

"ummmmmmmm…Yeah! Natsume?" I said momentarily forgetting all he said about me being a dimwit idiot!

"Oi! Know what our first mission will be like?" he sounded monotone

For the time being, I turned my head and did the mistake of looking at his brilliant ruby red eyes, scanning my entire face

"No idea" I said under the heat of my unreasonable blush

"Know what, the first assignment always is to converse telepathically with your partner, communicate without actually talking"

"ummmmmm….Ok!"

"And since we are already partners, I think we should be able to converse telepathically"

And the very wrong moment, a VERY wrong stray strand of my auburn hair loosened itself to fall across my already blushed face covering my eyes

"So?" I managed to reply

As if on an impulse, he lifted the strand with his delicate fingers….I was thankful, nobody could see us sitting on the corner of the last bench of the bus…

"So, Mikan Sakura…" he said tucking my hair well behind my ears "don't you think we can start practicing now?"

His lips curved into an amused smile, his huge scarlet eyes lifted mine hazel ones onto his level, those eyes full of mischief, jolly and a hundred other emotions I couldn't get the grasp of but still they had the CLEAR sigh of comfort , a PERFECT assurance of support , the warm glow from those crimson orbs now illuminating my face…

"Why not?" I said with a smile as mischievous as his!

* * *

**_There, Phew! Finally finished the chappie~~~~~~ And I am really SORRY for the late ~ just lost all motivation to write~hhehehehe~ I was kind of considering to leave ffn at all hehehehe~_**

_Anyways~ Dedicated to~ (thanks for your reviews, they are the only things which make me writing! ^_^ )_

_**Moonshower~** Hey! I am sooooooo sorry I updated this late! Okie~ I will try to update sooner~ Thankies_

_**Irispetals~** Tani! ARIGATO!_

_**XxpuffpuffxX-** Hehehehe~ _^ I will try! :P Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter-13**_

"_**Why not?" I said with a smile as mischievous as his!**_

"_Ummmm…so, Polka!"_

"I have a name , Natsume!" I said unable to hide the edge in my voice, rather loudly

"_We were supposed to have a non-verbal talk, remember_?" his lips curved upwards in a small smile but they did not move

"Care to tell me how"

"_Concentrate! Just like the time you used your alice! Close your eyes in deep attention_"

Close my eyes while he was staring at me? Somehow I didn't like the idea! But still I did as he told…

"_Now try to say something without moving your lips_"

"_L-ik-e th-is…" _

I heard him snicker,

"_Some what ok…."_

_I decided to ignore his laugh, let me use this chance for something better…_

"_Ummmm…Natsume, why don't you tell me about yourself…you know my past basically everything about me, while I know nothing about you…" I hesitated, carefully selecting my words _

"_I have been here in Alice Academy since I was a kid. It's more than my home , it's where I belong, my family…I have a sister Aoi, and there is someone,…" _He continued telepathically after a few minutes pause, but it felt as if after a very long time he is opening up the feelings bottled deep down in his heart

"_Someone_…?" I tried to concentrate my eyes still closed tight

"_Yes, she was fatally injured in a mission, I was devastated, I mean she was someone I had always looked up too, but then she …" _he didn't go to the details but he didn't need to, a pain of some distant past mixed with affection was clearly etched in his face lines…

I opened my eyes…

"So, is she dead?" I said aloud without bothering to keep on the telepathic pathway, only to feel insensible a while later

"_Nope~ she is still in coma_…" he said telepathically but before he could continue …

"We are already at Alice academy! Do you guys plan on staying in the bus!" someone shouted

* * *

So, he has some special someone!

So?

Sooooooooooooooo?

What did my dummy head expect? That we are partners so that means we are somewhat bonded? I am such an Idiot! Nope, it wasn't that I had some feelings or anything but…hey! crush is not same as love right? , I pondered walking across the dim lit corridors towards the headquarters of D4…I tried to ignore as much as possible that Natsume was walking side by side beside me…

"The Alice Academy Welcomes You!" a thunderous greeting complete with the booming of crackers, welcomed us as soon as the doorway opened revealing dazzling ribbons , multicolored vibrant balloons enhancing the splendor of the magnificent star shaped hall, star studded with twinkling stars, quite like the snowing ones in the gateway, illuminating the vestibule in a neither dim nor bright velvety blaze…

"I KNEW IT! I DAMN KNEW THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER!" I could hear a familiar voice yelling at the top of her voice

"You can stop that Permy!" Natsume commanded while everyone in the room giggled

"Natsume! Is it true , Is _she_ your partner?" Inspector Sumire snorted as though Natsume was her personal property…oh! Don't tell me she doesn't know about Natsume's special person

""Shouldn't bother you as you have already got Koko, right?" Natsume retorted half annoyed half amused

"That's it, Sumi chan" said a mouse colored wiry haired guy while placing a possessive hand round Sumire , while comically beaming at me...

"I am Kokoro Yome, Koko for short "he said putting his hand forward "Telekinesis Alice, Sub-Head, Japan Police Force, and also her partner" his eyes motioned towards Sumire , his grin intact.

"Pleasure meeting you, Koko chan" I said shaking his hands and beaming enthusiastically, only to realize that Sumire was glaring at me…

"Uh-" I pulled back my hands at once , while Koko chuckled looking from Sumire to me , certainly reading her mind if not mine…

"Are you guys staying for the party, Sumi chan" a bright pink haired lively girl enquired

"I think we can do better by running after criminals than attend some stupid party!" Sumire retorted

'Oh! Don't be a party spoiler, dear" Koko curled the tip of her hair in his fingers , moving her face towards his , his eyes sure conveying something in their mysterious language whilst Sumire gave a reluctant smile…

For a while I stood transfixed , staring at them, it was so obvious that they were in love…while I remembered with a stab of somewhat guilt mixed with pain that my partner was already in love with a someone else…

"Let's ROCK the night!" someone shouted …

"Natsume…" I turned around to find Natsume, but he was nowhere to be found, not at least in the crowd or the D4 hall room.

* * *

_**Mikan's P.O.V (a week later)**_

I watched the effect of the dazzling bright morning sunlight drop down obliquely towards the mirror perfect turquoise blue lake leaving flashy star like imprints on its wavy surface. I put my hand forward and a small star landed on my palm, glittering delicately while I tried to compare its twinkle with the glitz of the small waves of the star studded lake…

Know what, it still feels like a dream, I never did imagine I would break free from that hell, I shuddered as I remembered my parent's death, Kounji, those mysterious stones…they felt like a part of a persistent nightmare…

The star in my hand stirred; as it rose to join the cluster suspended mid air across my splendid room. With the motion of my hands, the cluster huddled themselves, swiftly placed themselves into two large ancient looking lanterns beside my enormous bed just like mini gorgeous chandeliers … just as Natsume had taught me to…it was all a matter of concentration , he had said…

Natsume…

All this time, I had assumed that since he saved me, rescued me, cared about me meant he was interested in me. I was naïve enough to presume everything in my point of view never supposing that he might have someone ALREADY close to his heart…

Needless to say, I was disappointed, somehow hurt…I asked him where ever he had vanished that party night and he honestly replied he headed straight away to meet HER in the hospital…Somehow I was sorry I had asked him at all…

The next whole day I gave him, IF-YOU-THINK-I-AM-INTERESTED-IN-YOU-,-YOU-ARE-MISTAKEN looks. But time to time he would call my name out through telepathy, tease me, it kinda became difficult to ignore him at all. I smiled subconsciously as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror in my Alice Academy uniform, tying my hair into two low pigtails. He taught me how to control Alicetrix, the small stars which light the beautiful rooms of the Academy. I am glad I still have him as a good friend even. Someone I can rely on… even though not as a …

AND he isn't the only friend I made! Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsume… and off course Natsume's sister Aoi with her partner Youichi! She is so full of life and the couple together look adorable!

At last I felt I belonged somewhere. I felt I was home…

* * *

"Mikan chan! " Anna Umenomiya frantically waved, my lively bubbly friend with the cooking and _makeup_ Alice, whilst I neared Persona's chamber.

"Hi Anna" I grinned "Is Persona in? I am supposed to get my first mission today!" I said with a rush of excitement.

"Uh-huh" she whirled around to push me toward a different direction "But before then dear, you need some makeup"

* * *

"What? " I asked so as to confirm I had not misheard

"You will see…Persona sensei's orders!" she winked

"Mikan chan! You look terrific!" Anna chan chimed "Open your eyes!"

"Cute" Nonoko Ogasawara, my other new friend with Chemical Alice said

"Frankly speaking, you look like a circus performer!" Hotaru retorted

I opened my eyes. Don't tell me I am going to like a circus artist in my first mission! What was Anna thinking when she asked me to dress up in a frilly beaded pink top with long even frillier skirt, high heels, long dangling earrings which looked like they had some kind of insect at the end! Moreover, my eyes were no longer hazel, they were GREEN and my hair was waist length RED with small tendrils escaping around my face! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!

"Ummm…Anna chan! Are you sure this is my makeup? " I asked uncertainly

"Exactly as Persona had said!" she said

"Oi! Mikan, take this" Hotaru handed me a small bag

"What's this?" I enquired

"Since this is your first mission, there are some devices I made, might be helpful!" she tried to sound casual but there was a trace of concern she couldn't hide.

I gave her tight bear hug.

"Get going Mikan, you will get your instruction from Persona ! Good luck!"

* * *

My eyes toppled over as I saw Natsume!

"Natsume! Is that you!" he was all blonde BUT still had his crimson eyes, wearing a fancy jacket with baggy jeans, he still looked dead handsome

"You definitely look…" he didn't have to complete, his expression said it all

"Persona! Its Ok! I can manageon my own!" Natsume almost pleaded

"It's gonna be a lesson for Sakura! Hyuuga! And she is dressed this way on my orders!"

"Ummmm…Persona sensei, what's our mission in the first place!" I asked tentatively hoping it's got nothing to do with circus performance!

"Don't worry! Mikan! It's very easy, non-alice mission! Natsume, singlehandedly can manage it, off course! It will be a mere learning experience for you ."

"Ok…but is our mission" I tried not to sound impatient

"It's simple! All you need to do is rob the Development Bank of Japan"

WHAT! ROB A BANK WEARING THIS CLOTHES!

* * *

_Ummmmmmm…Natsume has already got someone in his life while Mikan is head over heels for Natsume! And now they are going to ROB a bank? What do you think will happen next! For that keep reading and reviewing! The story is back in its racy pacey self :P_

_But I was wondering, do I give this story up? I mean it hardly gets any reviews even after …I fell as if no one reads it…perhaps it is not good…I don't know if I should update again…_

_Anyways dedicated to ~_

_**Iris Petals**__- Tani! Thanks for the infinite times!_

_**Snitchykun**__- Thanks! _

_**Pwnageninja**__- hehehe~ they are mine too~ they will have more presence in the upcoming chapters I hope if I write more! :P _

_Well then, bye till next time! If there is a next time~_

_Keep reviewing!_

_**P.S. – Can give my story *Shall We Break Up* a try**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Updated AT last! Hope you like it!**_

_**Chapter-14**_

"_**Go with the flow of the symbols**_

_**Alice"**_

The flipped over the small leaflet half expecting to see any extra tip of information pop out from the lamest shred of information to rob a bank.

"Natsume! There has to be something more to this! It just doesn't make sense!" I said looking up at him

"_First things first, you always converse any mission related stuff telepathically_" he coolly replied , sitting at the edge of the back seat of the car with me , his blonde hair ruffling from the wind through the open window, his eyes fixed on something outside the moving vehicle

"_Oh! Ummm…Ok_!" I said uncertainly

"Not answering a lady's question is not the most gentlemanly thing to do, is it, Natsume?" a familiar voice called out

"Tono senpai!" I gasped

"Mikan chan, you do look pretty in almost ANYTHING!" his said turning his head, unlike the eccentric dressed us, he was in typical drivers uniform, his long black hair plaited back.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, PERVERT! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Natsume retorted

"Exactly as you can see, Natsume kun, I am you and your pretty partners chauffer for the night" he said winking at me "perfectly on Persona's orders"

"Looks like I am stuck with extra baggage tonight" Natsume mused

"So may I see the clue you were talking about?"

"Here," I handed him the page in his outstretched hands

"It defiantly doesn't make sense, but that's just like Persona to give meaningless hints…" he said serious for once

As the car halted abruptly, Natsume unfolded a map in the small space inside our car

"_Look, this is what we will do…"_ he looked intently at me his still scarlet eyes obviously scheming…

* * *

"_Natsume! People are staring at me!"_ I pouted as I tried to talk to him non-verbally

"_That's why I don't rely on Anna's makeup alone_" though his lips didn't move his eyes were laughing

"_I didn't know, it was my first…I DON'T EVEN SEE THE POINT IN THIS RIDICULUS MAKEUP_" I shot back as a child giggled pointing his fingers at me.

"That's_ exactly the point isn't it. If something goes wrong, then no one can identify a brown haired freak. All they can say is a Red haired, green eyed freak robbed the bank!"_

"_But STILL_!" I said flapping my frilly hand

"_Lot's BETTER than your POLKAS" _

Before I could snap back, he walked past the electronically manipulated doors of one of Japan's most eminent bank. Unlike the day time, it wasn't even half as crowded. I followed behind Natsume as he walked towards the counter.

"May I help you" said a glamorous looking girl behind the cashier, her sleek black hair tied into a tight pony tail, her ebony eyes giving me a swift insignificant glance before settling down at Natsume

Her lustful glare was too intense for my liking…LOOK! Natsume already had someone in his life and that's EXACTLY why this girl had NO right to give him MEANINGFUL looks!

"Look! We are here to get back our deposit from the safe deposits…" I started hastily before giving Natsume any chance to say anything

"Do you have an appointment?" she snapped back coldly

"Err…no…"

"Then I am sorry…" she replied grimly

"If you excuse my friend" Natsume said his lips curved up into that DEADLY smile

"She is your friend?" she asked incredulously

"No one important." He said as his hands brushed past hers near the counter his beam intact

WHAT DID HE SAY? A vein throbbed in my head. On top of that he is flirting with that even though he has someone!...I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD A CRUSH ON THIS PERVERT!

"_Keep your mouth shut!"_ he sharply commanded telepathically "I am from the Liberation Of Alice Organization, Surely the name speaks for itself?" he looked at her full face in an innocently quizzical manner

I was surprised she didn't swoon over him!

Disgusting! I am getting pissed off every passing second!

"Naturally!" she said in a faint voice, I WONDER where did she learn about the make-believe organization!

"We are here to take the package on behalf of our institute. So, will you kindly hand over the key to the room no 0051, section13" he continued in his sugar sweet alluring voice with the last bit of information ,given by Persona

"Off couse, I would escort you personally…" she said weakly as she touched Natsume's hands with her fingers

"No, we can manage it our self" he said without removing his hand

"Ok…if you can show me the necessary documents…" her voice trailed off, I barely noticed but the raven eyes gave a reddish gleam and…

"Here" she fumbled with the keys of her computer and a small outlet materialized on the desk with a key on it.

"_Natsume_…" before I could inquire , Natsume pocketed the key from the counter

"_Lets Go_!" his hands pulled me away from the counter where the cashier was still staring with a confused look in her face at nothing in particular.

* * *

"_What was that?_" I asked him telepathically as we brisk walked down the almost empty corridors of the dungeons which led to room.0051 section 13

"_Hypnosis"_ was his straight answer

Hypnosis Indeed! How could I forgot about his…WAIT!

"_You could have used hypnosis from the start! You didn't have to get all lovey-dovey, Mr. Charming?"_ I said accusingly

"_I don't know what you are talking about!_" again he didn't look at me but even his telepathic way had _the amused tinge_

"_Pervert!" _I wonder if he heard me

The moment the key touched the dent in the wall it automatically adjusted itself opening a nicely air-conditioned hallway complete with business like couches and a tea table.

"_Now what?"_ I asked as I noticed the walls, they seemed as they were made up of boxes

Without replying, he took the key back and he walked over towards huge LCD monitor in the right side of the room, typed some numbers in its touch screen display. Immediately the boxes in the walls shuffled among themselves

"_What did you do_?" I asked awestruck

"_The safe deposits have a six numbered pin coded of their own. Only the owner of the deposits knows the numbers actually are_" he said his eyes on the outlet from where the box was supposed to arrive

"_Ok…But how did you know the numbers?"_

"_Remember the clue…"_

"_Go With The Flow Of Symbols, Alice? That one?" _

"_It said symbols right, so if we place 1 for A, 12 for L , 9 for I , 3 for C and 5 for E and rearrange them we do a six numbered password, 112935"_

"_Wow, Natsume you worked it out yourself?"_ I said overwhelmed

"_This definitely isn't the first time I am about to rob a bank"_ he winked as he pulled out our box, and opened the lid

"_So we were here for this book in the safe deposit of this bank_" I said as he outlined the edges with his fingers

"_This MUST be a special book. But I can't take it out. It seems it is held in this box with some king of Alice, probably Barrier."_

"Then I can nullify it !" I hastily outstretched my hands towards the book, happy to be useful for once

"MIKAN NO!" for the first time this evening the acknowledged me non-verbally

BUT it was too late I had already taken the book out of the barrier with my nullification.

I can't exactly say whatever happened next, but one moment Natsume pushed me to the ground with all his strength and the other moment I could feel Natsume's heavy breathing on my neck, his body over mine, …his muscles pinning me to the ground…mmmm I could stay like this the whole night, was my first guilty thought

"Oi! Polka, whatever happens don't raise yourself" as he slowly glided over me, I could see the whole room criss-crossed with red beams of light starting just half a foot above ourselves

"Polka! WHO ASKED YOU TO USE YOUE ALICE! You activated the security! GREAT! Now we are stuck beneath the interlace of intense laser beams! Even if we raise our head we will be as good as dead minced meat ! "

* * *

_No matter how many times I try I just can't give this story up…_

**_Dedicated To~_**

**_Iris Petals-_** _I hope it's interesting and funny enough Tani ^_^_

**_FallenSakuraPetals-_** _I will try to keep it up!_

**_Hell-Bubblegum-_** _CCS was my first animie, kind off , and I love Kaichio …I hope they will have more presence in the upcoming chappies *promise ^_^ *_

_**My Broken Voice-**__Mya… Love you waaaaaaaay more! *glomps* thanks for the love_

_hey! any confusions just lemme know! I will try to clear it...and can give *So, Shall We Breakup* a try too ! Criticisims are welcome! so are anonymous reviews!_


End file.
